


Смерть им к лицу

by Die_Glocke, Finkay



Category: Dead Like Me, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Grim Reapers, Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Павла Чехова случилось непредвиденное событие — он умер. Вот только вместо того чтобы попасть в рай или ад, он остался в Нью-Йорке в роли мрачного жнеца. Он не уверен, что это работа его мечты, но пара коллег, опытный наставник и целая вечность должны помочь ему освоиться со всеми тонкостями новой не-жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть им к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фанфика родилась благодаря сериалу «Мертвые, как я», но для понимания текста смотреть его вовсе не обязательно. Если вас пугает предупреждение про смерть персонажа - не пугайтесь. Несмотря на то что главные герои технически умерли, они очень даже живы, пусть и в своеобразном смысле этого слова.

_Говорят, что вся жизнь проходит перед глазами перед смертью. Может быть и так, если ты смертельно болен или парашют не раскрылся. Но если смерть подкралась внезапно, единственное, о чем успеваешь подумать, — вот дерьмо!  
«Мертвые, как я»_

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Паша Чехов, стоя над собственным мертвым телом, вокруг которого уже успела собраться небольшая толпа. Паше Чехову было без нескольких дней восемнадцать, он изучал физику в Нью-Йоркском университете, и его только что сбил грузовик.

В Нью-Йорке в тот день стояло ясное и теплое осеннее утро, на которое у Павла были свои планы: прогуляться пешком до любимой кофейни, выпить стакан капучино с вишневым маффином, сходить на занятия. Смерть под колесами грузовика в эти планы никак не входила, но, как известно, она не жалует ничьи планы, кроме своих собственных. Чехов как раз собирался переходить дорогу, когда кто-то тронул его за руку.

— Простите, вы не подскажете, как пройти к ближайшему метро? — спросили его с сильным шотландским акцентом.

Павел удивленно обернулся: как можно не найти станцию метро в Манхэттене, через который проходят почти все маршруты подземки? Но, возможно, мужчина только недавно приехал в Нью-Йорк и еще не знал города — акцент явно выдавал в нем иммигранта. Из-за этого Чехов даже проникся к нему какой-то мимолетной симпатией — его родители тоже когда-то приехали в Штаты в поисках лучшей жизни.

— Просто идите дальше по Третьей авеню, ближайшая станция на перекрестке с Четырнадцатой улицей, — вежливо ответил Паша.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Хорошего вам... — на этих словах он внезапно осекся. — Еще раз спасибо. Пожалуй, я пойду.

Он поспешно развернулся и пошел в направлении, противоположном тому, которое указал Чехов. Павел недоуменно пожал плечами и, не глядя, шагнул на дорогу. Хотя делать этого не стоило. Прямо на него по Двенадцатой улице несся грузовик, водитель которого отчаянно пытался справиться с барахлившими тормозами.

Последним, что услышал Паша в своей недолгой жизни, был визг шин и глухой удар. А потом был провал в памяти, после которого он обнаружил себя стоящим в паре метров от собственного мертвого тела. Реакцию на случившееся он уместил ровно в два слова: «Вот дерьмо». Вообще-то подобная лексика для вежливого Паши была несвойственна, но ситуация сложилась из ряда вон выходящая.

Около минуты Чехов в прострации смотрел на то, как на месте аварии собираются зеваки. И когда один из любителей бесплатных зрелищ едва его не зашиб, попытавшись пробежать _сквозь_ , словно не заметив, Павел начал медленно понимать, что что-то не так.

С одной стороны, Павел Чехов старался быть ученым, поэтому не верил в привидений и прочую сверхъестественную чушь. С другой — Павел Чехов был ученым, поэтому верил в эмпирические данные, которые в данном случае свидетельствовали о том, что он был невидим и бестелесен. Как... привидение. Или какая-нибудь иная сверхъестественная чушь.

Первые десять минут он смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь определить, видят его или нет, но в общей суматохе вычислить это было сложно. Потом Паша попытался заговорить с прохожими. Отмахнулись они от него или просто не обратили на него внимания, было непонятно. Он ходил из стороны в сторону, по самому краю проезжей части, пока вокруг носились полицейские и монотонно гудела машина скорой помощи, пытаясь разобраться со своим нынешним состоянием. Если он умер, то где описанный во всех книгах тоннель, лестница в небо или геенна огненная? Если он жив, то почему его тело (определенно его) убирает в черный мешок пара коронеров? 

От отчаяния (и чтобы проверить теорию о привидении) Павел замахнулся кулаком на ствол росшего рядом дерева, но его остановил чей-то голос:

— Не стоит, если не хочешь ненароком вывихнуть запястье. 

Обладатель голоса стоял, небрежно прислонившись к соседнему дереву, и пристально смотрел _на_ Чехова, а не _сквозь_ него, что, несомненно, опровергало теорию про бестелесную сущность. 

— Ты меня видишь, — неуверенно сказал Паша и после секундной паузы уточнил: — И слышишь. 

— И даже знаю, как тебя зовут, Павел. Мне по долгу службы полагается, — невозмутимо ответил мужчина, пригладив растрепавшуюся челку и протягивая руку. — Разреши представиться: Леонард Маккой. Мрачный жнец.

— Вижу, что мрачный, — констатировал Паша, принимая рукопожатие, которое в очередной раз доказывало наличие у него тела, и бормоча под нос: — И жнец, и швец, и на дуде игрец.

— Прости, что? — переспросил Леонард, не расслышав. Или сделав вид, что не расслышал.

— Непереводимый русский фольклор, — туманно ответил Чехов. — Так ты — Смерть? А где балахон, коса и все такое?

— Не думал, что ты поклонник дешевых театральных эффектов, — наконец-то улыбнулся Леонард. — Нет ничего такого. И я не Смерть, а жнец. Мы не убиваем людей, мы только собираем их души перед смертью. То есть, когда они умрут, от нас не зависит.

— А от кого зависит? — полюбопытствовал Павел.

— Понятия не имею, — не лукавствуя, прямо и честно ответил Маккой.

— Ну конечно, ты не знаешь! — осенило Чехова. — Потому что я не знаю. А так как ты — плод моего воображения, ты не можешь знать того, чего не знаю я.

— Ну вот, началось, — тяжело вздохнул Леонард. — Я не плод твоего воображения. Я на самом деле жнец, а ты действительно мертв.

— Да не мертв я! — заорал Паша, выходя из себя. — Как я могу быть мертв, когда у меня есть тело?!

Следующие пять минут он ходил взад-вперед, бормоча под нос: «Этого не может быть, это неправда, я сплю, и мне это снится», а потом остановился и, обвиняюще тыча в жнеца пальцем, заявил:

— Ладно, черт с ним, с телом! Но я же ничего не почувствовал, когда меня сбил грузовик! Ни удара, ни боли — ничего!

— Потому что твою душу забрали из телесной оболочки еще перед смертью, — спокойно пояснил Маккой. — Меньшее, что мы можем сделать для человека, — это избавить его от боли.

После этих слов Чехов расплакался, как ребенок, и в промежутках между всхлипываниями выдал тираду о том, что его смерть несправедлива, что ему даже восемнадцати еще не исполнилось, что он еще ничего не успел сделать в жизни, а у него ведь было столько планов. Маккой терпеливо ждал, пока он прекратит истерику, время от времени с понимающим видом кивая. 

Немного успокоившись, Павел начал торговаться («Ну почему нельзя было забрать душу какого-нибудь старика вместо моей? Или серийного убийцы? Или смертельно больного человека?»). Потом, ничего не добившись, сел прямо на землю, обнял колени руками, уткнулся в них лбом и погрузился в хмурое молчание. Леонард сел помолчать рядом.

— А откуда у меня это тело? — спросил Паша наконец, поднимая голову. Его глаза все еще были красными и припухшими, но слез в них уже не было, да и голос новоиспеченного покойника уже не дрожал и не срывался.

— Ты стал жнецом. Таким же, как я. Как мы, — мужчина внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом добавил: — Я не имею понятия, почему так случилось. Но у каждого жнеца есть физическое тело. 

— Просто отлично, — вздохнул Паша, глядя на то, как место, где лежал его труп, с запозданием обводят мелом. — И, как я так понимаю, выбора у меня нет?

— Думаю, нет, — покачал головой Леонард и внезапно предложил: — Хочешь утешительный молочный коктейль?

— Мне бы чего покрепче. Тяжелый день, знаешь ли, — ответил Чехов полушутя-полусерьезно.

— Не выйдет. Тебе нет двадцати одного.

— Мне никогда не будет двадцати одного!

— Не повезло тебе, — с притворным сочувствием сказал Леонард. — Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем. Вернемся к этому разговору, когда станешь полноправным членом команды и заберешь свою первую душу. А пока — молочный коктейль.

Он ободряюще похлопал Чехова по плечу и подтолкнул его прочь: от аварии, от полицейских мигалок и снующих среди них репортеров. Паша шел и думал, что, возможно, загробная жизнь не будет так уж плоха — если в ней есть физическое тело, интересная работа и молочные коктейли.

***

Чтобы получить обещанный коктейль, Чехову пришлось идти пешком почти четыре квартала, пока Леонард не привел его в небольшую закусочную в стиле 1950-х, называвшуюся, если верить неоновой вывеске, «Сладкая Каролина». 

— Похоже на декорации фильма «Бриолин», — заметил Паша, оглядывая интерьер. — Такое чувство, что владелец питает слабость к этой эпохе.

— Есть такое дело, — согласился Леонард. — Кэрол умерла в 1958 году и до сих пор скучает по тем временам. На самом деле, это не интерьер «Сладкой Каролины» похож на декорации «Бриолина», а наоборот.

— Погоди... так эта закусочная принадлежит жнецу? — удивился Паша. — Вы можете открывать свой бизнес?

— Ну да. Работа жнеца, вообще-то, неоплачиваемая, а жить нам на что-то надо, — спокойно объяснил Леонард. — Кто-то перебивается случайными заработками, кто-то находит более-менее постоянную подработку. Некоторым везет, и они открывают свой бизнес, как Кэрол.

М-да, похоже, с выводами насчет работы Паша погорячился. Разумеется, во всем этом должен был быть какой-то подвох.

— То есть мне придется искать работу? И в перерывах между работой собирать души? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Чехов.

— Нет, — поправил Леонард, мягко подталкивая застывшего в проходе Пашу к ближайшему столику. — Тебе придется собирать души, а в перерывах — работать. Правильно расставляй приоритеты.

— А зачем мне это, если я умер? — тут же уточнил Паша.

Леонард вздохнул и почти обреченно рухнул в кресло напротив Чехова. Павел терпеливо ждал ответа. Честно сказать, такого поворота событий он никак не ожидал. Ни косы, ни балахона, ни денег, а теперь выясняется, что еще и работу придется искать. 

Пока Паша обдумывал поступившие новые данные, к их столику подошла блондинка в фартуке с блокнотом и ручкой в руках.

— Привет, Лео, — бодро поздоровалась она. — Тебе как обычно? Яичницу с беконом и вафли с кленовым сиропом?

— Привет, Кэрол, — ответил Леонард, поднимая голову от меню. — Да, как обычно. И стакан апельсинового сока.

— А что будет этот кучерявый очаровашка?

— Меня зовут Павел, — буркнул Чехов.

— Я обещал ему молочный коктейль, — встрял Леонард.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Я не голоден, — покачал головой Паша и, когда Кэрол покинула зону его видимости, уточнил: — Кстати, а я вообще могу быть голоден? Я же мертв. Технически.

— Ну, у жнецов есть не только физическое тело, а и все то, что к нему прилагается, — сказал Леонард. — И чувство голода в том числе. Умереть от голода ты, конечно, не можешь, но, поверь мне, он очень мешает сосредоточиться.

— Есть что-то еще, что мне нужно знать? — упавшим голосом спросил Чехов.

— Сначала коктейль.

Девушка появилась у их столика с подносами, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, расставляя обильный завтрак перед ними. «Может быть, жнецам полагаются еще и сверхспособности? — подумал Павел, — Это было бы круто».

— Итак, твоя яичница с беконом, одна порция вафель с кленовым сиропом, один стакан апельсинового сока и молочный коктейль. Все правильно или хотите что-то еще? — перечислила Кэрол.

— Два стейка, — раздался мужской голос откуда-то сверху, а затем, запнувшись, добавил: — И салат. Овощной.

— Диетический? — с неким злорадством поинтересовалась у голоса Кэрол. Павел посмотрел направо, налево и, не заметив никого, усиленно завертел головой по сторонам.

— Без майонеза, — со всей серьезностью ответил незнакомый мужчина, бесцеремонно пододвигая Пашу. На вид ему было лет под тридцать; драные джинсы, кожаная куртка, пара дешевых значков с надписями в стиле: «Миру — мир!» и «Люби, а не воюй». Он был похож на хиппи, только без длинных волос, фенечек и запаха марихуаны. Мужчина помахал им рукой, сложив пальцы в неоднозначную фигуру, туманно напоминающую «пис», и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Чеховым. Кожаная обивка жалобно взвизгнула.

Мужчина вытянул из-за уха сигарету и тут же получил от Леонарда по рукам.

— Это наш новенький, Боунс? — он повернулся к Чехову и водрузил локти на стол. — Я — Джим Кирк.

— Павел Чехов, — все еще пребывая в некоторой растерянности, представился юноша.

Мужчина внимательно его разглядывал, ничуть это не скрывая этого, что вызывало у Павла недоумение. Так пялиться на незнакомых людей было, по меньшей мере, неприлично. 

— А вы тоже... «сборщик»? — уточнил на всякий случай он. Спрашивать у человека в лоб, не собирает ли он души умерших, казалось странным, тем более что на жнеца Джим был похож меньше всего. На попрошайку, воришку, эксцентричную суперзвезду — да, на жнеца — ни капельки. Даже если оставить этот бесконечный спор про актуальность косы, балахона и некой мрачности момента. Однако он сказал «наш новенький», а значит, был как-то связан с Леонардом.

— Кто-кто? — удивленно переспросил Джим, выгнув бровь. Точнее, он попытался отобразить свое удивление мимикой, но это было больше похоже на внезапный нервный тик.

— Да, Павел, он тоже жнец, хотя в это и сложно поверить, — ответил Леонард на пашин вопрос, подчеркнуто игнорируя Джима. — Я ему сорок лет твержу, чтобы бросил свои хипповские замашки и начал солиднее одеваться, но все без толку.

— Сорок лет, — медленно повторил Паша.

— Эй, не волнуйся, — подмигнул ему Джим. — Сложно только первые лет десять, а потом привыкаешь.

— Так что, это навсегда?! — запаниковал Чехов. Неоплачиваемая работа без перспективы выхода на пенсию подозрительно напоминала рабство. Ничего себе загробные порядочки.

Кирк неожиданно загрустил, буквально на секунду, а Леонард, перехватив инициативу, попытался изобразить успокаивающий тон. Получилось плохо:

— Нет, конечно. Всего лишь на неопределенный срок.

— Не расстраивайся, — Джим наклонился вперед и похлопал Пашу по плечу. — У нас тут отличная компания. Бар по пятницам, антипохмельный поздний завтрак по субботам, караоке раз в месяц. Примем тебя, как родного.

Подошедшая с его заказом Кэрол, не торопясь, поставила на стол тарелки, а потом отвесила Джиму легкий подзатыльник.

— Караоке, караоке... Квартиру мальчику сначала найдите, а потом водите его по барам.

— Он будет жить со мной, — поспешно ответил Леонард. — Точнее, у меня. Первое время, по крайней мере. Папочка П. попросил, чтобы я за ним присмотрел, пока он не освоится. А когда сможет выходить на задания в одиночку и найдет работу, подыщем ему что-нибудь.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Джим. — А со мной так не нянчились. Я первый месяц вообще в Центральном парке на лавочке ночевал.

— Ты ночевал на лавочке в Центральном парке, потому что даже после смерти был гребаным хиппи, — фыркнул Маккой. — А еще потому, что первое время тебе доставались одни души бомжей.

— Это все детали, — Джим взмахнул вилкой и набросился на стейк. — И вообще... 

— Это ты так блюдешь фигуру? — перебил его Леонард. Вид у него был скептический, он явно не одобрил заказанные Джимом с утра пораньше два стейка. Один из них — так точно.

— А разве жнецы могут поправиться? — удивился Павел.

— Нет. Но Джим у нас исключение, — Леонард хмыкнул. — Одно большое, тяжеловесное исключение.

— Я не жирный! — возмутился мужчина, и Чехов краем глаза заметил, как он усиленно попытался втянуть живот. Выходило плохо. — Отстань от моей фигуры, Боунс. Лучше скажи мне, зачем ты ему работу хоть искать собрался? Пусть наслаждается не-жизнью!

— А деньги он где будет брать? — накинулся на него Боунс.

— Там же, где я и большая часть жнецов, — пожал плечами Джим, приканчивая первый стейк. Салат так и стоял на столе, нетронутый.

Маккой насупился и начал резче тыкать вилкой в еду на тарелке, Джим возвел глаза к небу и покачал головой. Павел недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

Многозначительная пауза затягивалась. Первым не выдержал Маккой:

— Не стоит. Легкие деньги не всегда приносят удовлетворение.

— Конечно, лучше спину гнуть, разгружая фуры, — хмыкнул Джим, едва заметно выдвигаясь вперед. Чехов сразу понял, что это не спонтанный спор, а нечто более... наболевшее. Видимо, к этому вопросу Леонард и Джим подходили с завидной регулярностью, но не находили компромисса.

— Он может работать в магазине.

— По два доллара в час, — скептически прокомментировал предложение Маккоя экс-хиппи. — Очень ему эти копейки помогут.

— Зато они честные, — возмутился Леонард.

— А я не могу вернуться в университет, в общежитие? — робко подал голос Павел и получил резкое и синхронное «нет» в качестве ответа.

— Почему? — вопрос был, наверное, глупый, с точки зрения жнецов, но Чехов действительно не понимал, почему не может вернуться к привычной жизни и заниматься сбором душ в качестве дополнительной, пусть и обязательной, работы.

— Потому что тебя нет, — мягко, но решительно сказал Маккой. — Павел Чехов, студент Нью-Йоркского университета, сегодня в половину восьмого утра был сбит грузовиком.

Джим достал из кармана небольшое зеркальце и протянул Паше:

— Посмотри на себя.

Паша послушно посмотрел в зеркало. Оттуда на него глядел кареглазый брюнет лет двадцати пяти с острыми чертами лица и трехдневной щетиной.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Чехов.

— Таким тебя видят люди, — пояснил Маккой. — Случайная встреча кого-то из прижизненных знакомых жнеца с человеком, который должен быть мертв, может здорово все усложнить. Так что у тебя теперь новое лицо и новое имя. Имя, кстати, можешь придумать сам. Как придумаешь — скажи Джиму, он достанет тебе новые документы. С ними ты сможешь устроиться на работу, — Леонард произнес последнее слово с нажимом, глядя не на Пашу, а на Джима.

Джим пожал плечами и, отобрав у Чехова зеркальце, спрятал его в карман.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — обратился он к Паше, — мы видим тебя таким, каким ты был при жизни.

— Не стало, но спасибо за попытку. Чувствую, мне еще ко многому придется привыкнуть, — с горечью сказал Чехов и отодвинул от себя нетронутый молочный коктейль, пена в котором уже успела осесть.

— Эй, — с неожиданным сочувствием произнес Джим, сбросив свою маску раздолбая-хиппи, — расстраиваться — это нормально. Ты очень хорошо держишься, лучше многих. Я вообще первое время думал, что я просто все еще под кайфом, — рассмеялся он. — Черт, я до сих пор периодически так думаю.

Чехов натянуто улыбнулся. На душе все равно было гадко. Вся эта свалившаяся на его голову неоднозначность пугала. Одно дело — попасть под грузовик и умереть. Все просто. Рай там, или ад, или еще чего. Белый свет в конце туннеля. Все понятно. Или наоборот — тяжелая травма, инвалидность, может быть, кома. Это тоже было однозначно. 

А вот жнец. К такому его никто не готовил, не объяснял. Все завертелось, как в карусели: новые лица, новые правила, даже он сам был уже новый.

Павел задумчиво мял салфетку и не сразу заметил, как их столик опустел. Шумный на приветствия Джим ушел практически по-английски. Поймав потерянный взгляд Чехова, Леонард ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Не переживай, ты часто его будешь видеть. Настолько часто, что он взял за привычку не прощаться. И не платить за себя, — Маккой отодвинул пустую тарелку и достал кошелек.

Чехов потянулся за своим и замер. Карман, где еще сегодня утром лежали ключи и кошелек, оказался пуст. Леонард не стал акцентировать на этом внимание и расплатился за троих.   
Павел послушно вышел из-за стола и пошел за Маккоем. Что делать дальше, он не представлял.

За огромными окнами «Сладкой Каролины» светило солнце и спешили по своим делам люди. Лениво сигналили застрявшие в бесконечной нью-йоркской пробке машины. Павел стоял у самого входа, почти прилипнув носом к стеклу входной двери, пока Леонард прощался с Кэрол и обменивался с ней любезностями.

За дверью кипела жизнь, частью которой сам Паша был еще несколько часов назад. Теперь же он на неопределенное время застрял между жизнью и смертью, и у него в голове не укладывалось, как дальше сложится его... существование (слово «жизнь» казалось неуместным). Как можно представить себе типичный день жнеца? Встаешь утром, умываешься, одеваешься, завтракаешь, идешь на работу, в обеденный перерыв забираешь чью-нибудь душу... А как жнецы узнают, чью душу забирать?

— Ну что, пойдем? — голос Маккоя выдернул Пашу из размышлений.

— Куда? — спросил Чехов, не оборачиваясь. Он стоял спиной к Маккою, продолжая смотреть на прохожих, и не заметил, как тот вынул из кармана завибрировавший мобильный телефон, прочел пришедшее сообщение и нахмурился.

— В принципе, я могу отвести тебя домой, показать квартиру. Но спешить нам некуда, так что можем сперва прогуляться. У меня на сегодня нет заданий, поэтому в нашем распоряжении весь день.

— Хорошо, — согласился Чехов,— давай прогуляемся.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Мимо сновали люди, проезжали машины, и у Паши было такое впечатление, что они с Леонардом оказались в огромном невидимом пузыре. Вроде бы и среди людей, но в то же время отдельно. Ему казалось, что у них на лбах крупными буквами написано — «Жнец», хотя окружающие наверняка ничего необычного в них не замечали.

— А кто забрал мою душу? Ты? — Чехов наконец-то решился нарушить неловкое молчание.

Леонард покачал головой.

— Нет. Помнишь того парня с шотландским акцентом, который спросил у тебя, как пройти к метро?

Паша кивнул.

— Его звали Скотти. 

— А где он сейчас? — без особого интереса, скорее для поддержания разговора, поинтересовался Чехов.

— Понимаешь, количество жнецов — цифра постоянная. Когда один из них выполняет отведенный ему объем работы, он переходит на следующий уровень, а его место занимает тот, чью душу он забрал последней. Так получилось, что последней душой Скотти стала твоя, и теперь ты с нами вместо него.

— То есть у нас есть объем работы? Какая-то квота?

— Да, только ее никто не знает. Одни уходят через десять лет, другие собирают души столетиями.

— А что там, дальше?

— Рай? Ад? Нирвана? Диснейленд? — риторически уточнил у него Маккой. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Никто об этом не говорит. Я тысячи раз смотрел, как собранные мною души уходят дальше, но не знаю, куда они попадают в итоге.

— То есть ты тоже можешь вот так вот уйти? Забрать свою следующую душу и больше не вернуться? — Павел невольно содрогнулся, стоило ему озвучить мысль целиком. Не то чтобы Леонард стал ему другом за столь короткий промежуток времени, хотя, конечно, молочный коктейль немного добавил очков в его пользу. Просто это был единственный человек в его новом мире, которому он хоть немного доверял.

— Да, могу, — честно признался Маккой. — Хотя и не представляю, что в таком случае будет потом. Бесконечные облака и такие же бесконечные песнопения мне не по душе. Впрочем, к жаре я тоже отношусь скептически.

Чехов улыбнулся. Если задуматься, то жизнь жнеца по большому счету ничем не отличалась от жизни человека. Тот же внезапный финал в итоге. И — level up!

Они шли по Пятьдесят девятой улице, иногда сталкиваясь плечами и руками, иногда огибая зазевавшихся прохожих, в упор их не замечающих. Время близилось к обеду, и сотни офисных клерков выныривали из своих бизнес-центров в поисках сытных гамбургеров и шипучей колы. 

Где-то на пересечении со Сто шестой Леонард взял его за руку. От теплого прикосновения Чехов едва не подпрыгнул. Однако, посмотрев на мужчину, внимательно оглядывавшего дорожку у входа в парк, решил повременить с возмущениями.

— Что-то случилось? — зачем-то шепотом спросил он. По улице грохотали машины, и даже если бы он заорал, его бы особо никто не услышал.

— Идем, — скомандовал Маккой и, перехватив удобнее ладонь Павла, потащил его вперед, туда, где потихоньку начала собираться толпа.

Люди загораживали обзор, и Чехову пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит. На тротуаре лежала женщина, молодая японка в вязаном лимонном свитере и черных солнцезащитных очках, съехавших ей на нос. Глаза у женщины были закрыты, руки лежали на груди, и девушка, склонившаяся над ней, то и дело прислушивалась к ее дыханию. Кто-то из прохожих вызывал 911, остальные просто смотрели.

Павел оторвался от созерцания происходящего и повернулся к Маккою. Тот выглядел немного взволнованным, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Это сердечный приступ, — догадался Чехов. — Мы ждем жнеца?

— Сто шестая — территория Ухуры, — туманно заметил Леонард и снова заозирался. Время шло, скорая не ехала, девушка, пытающаяся помочь, кажется, потеряла пульс окончательно. Жнец запаздывал.

«Умерла — не дышит — как же так», — пронеслось шепотом по толпе. Павел подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть на женщину. Даже ему было понятно, что она больше не очнется.

— Передозировка нейролептиков, — констатировал из-за левого плеча Маккой, указав на вывалившуюся из дамской сумочки бутылочку таблеток. — Забери ее.

— Что? — автоматически переспросил Павел, не до конца осознавая, о чем идет речь.

— Она умерла, сердце остановилось. Ее душа вот-вот застрянет в мертвой оболочке и пропустит свой туннель со светом и всем причитающимся. Давай, забери ее, — Леонард потеснил толпу, проталкивая Павла как можно ближе к телу. — Тебе все равно придется это сделать когда-нибудь, так почему бы сейчас.

— А ее жнец? — испугался Чехов. Отбирать чужую работу, да еще и в первый день, не хотелось. Кроме того, он понятия не имел, как это делается.

— Опоздал. Забирай.

Павел замер. Маккой решительно подтолкнул его сзади.

Все это напомнило Чехову далекое детство, когда старший кузен учил его плавать. Он вот так же столкнул его с лодки в воду и сказал «плыви». Словно Павел должен был знать, как это делается. Он думал, что утонет в тот день, однако поплыл. Вначале неуверенно, по-собачьи, а потом, поймав ритм и сообразив, что вода сама его держит, он быстро добрался до берега. Сейчас была очень похожая ситуация, только вместо кузена был Маккой, а вместо того чтобы плыть, он должен был забрать (собрать?) свою первую душу.

Если бы у него была коса или что-то подобное, наверное, было бы легче. Но жнецам нынче ничего не полагалось, и пришлось импровизировать.

«Душа застряла, — подумал Павел, — она там, а я здесь, и мне нужно ее помочь выбраться. Как из болота.»

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза и представил длинную и толстую палку. Палка все росла и росла в его воображении, а душа так и продолжала безмолвствовать. Тогда он представил на ее конце сачок. Такой, которыми энтомологи ловят своих бабочек. Только вместо пестрого насекомого Чехову нужно было поймать душу. Такую же пеструю и пугливую.

Он присел на корточки у бездыханного тела, закрыв глаза, и представлял, как ловит ее. Вокруг него была кромешная темнота, и только вдалеке мигал чужой оранжевый огонек. Павел зачерпнул раз, два, три. Бабочка никак не хотела быть спасенной, тогда как время шло. Но Маккой его не торопил — возможно, времени у них пока было в достатке — только тихо сказал на ухо: «Будешь готов — прикоснись». Наконец, Павел представил, как зачерпывает душу сеткой, несмело мазнул пальцами по руке лежащей на земле женщины и, словно ослепленный ее внутренним светом, раскрыл глаза. 

Скорая подъехала, и врачи спешно выкатывали носилки, толпа начала расходиться, а где-то за домами по навесным рельсам проехала электричка. Он распрямился во весь рост и стоял, не шевелясь, впитывая эту удивительную в своей простоте картинку. Рядом с ним стояла молодая японка, чье опустошенное тело пытались реанимировать медики. 

— Это конец? — спросила она у Чехова. Павел посмотрел по сторонам в поисках Леонарда. Он не знал, что стоило ей ответить, были ли какой-то правильный ответ или нет. Однако Маккой, перехватив его взгляд, просто кивнул.

— Это начало, — неуверенно ответил ей Павел и получил в ответ немного уставшую, но добрую улыбку. Женщина поправила прическу и пошла вперед, где спустившиеся с неба огни нарисовали цветущий вишневый сад.

— Куда она идет? — зачарованно спросил Паша. — Что это за сад?

Маккой подошел к Чехову сзади, положил ему руку на плечо и ответил:

— Это ее самое любимое место на Земле. Для каждой души оно свое, я еще ни разу не видел двух одинаковых.

Вихри света поднимались вверх, но никто их не видел, кроме Паши и Леонарда. Машина скорой помощи уехала, увозя тело женщины в морг, толпа начала рассасываться, а двое жнецов так и стояли, смотря в небо. Руку Леонард с пашиного плеча убирать не спешил.

***

— Ну, как я справился? — спустя полчаса спросил Павел, когда, наконец, отошел от случившегося.

Они ехали на автобусе в сторону Бронкса, и Леонард всю дорогу терпеливо ждал, когда Чехов придет в себя.

— Могло быть и хуже, — улыбнулся он. — Душу желательно забирать заранее. Чем она быстрее выйдет из умирающего тела, тем меньше кошмаров ее будет мучить. Гуманизм, забота о ближнем и корпоративная этика.

— У нас даже корпоративная этика есть, — повторил Павел с явным недоверием. — Униформы нет, а этика есть.

— Никакой вселенской справедливости, — согласился Маккой. — Но для первого раза, да еще и форс-мажора, у тебя вышло очень даже неплохо.

Чехов приосанился и удивленно сказал:

— Это оказалось... так легко. Я думал, будет гораздо труднее.

Маккой выдержал небольшую паузу, думая, как бы поточнее сформулировать ответ и не спугнуть Пашу, которого первый успех заметно воодушевил, и, наконец, сказал:

— Не хочу тебя запугивать, но легко бывает не всегда. Слышал когда-нибудь про пять стадий принятия неизбежного?

— Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие, — голосом прилежного ученика перечислил Паша. Ему даже в голову не пришло в этот момент, что буквально сегодня утром он на глазах у Маккоя пережил все эти пять стадий.

— Правильно. Так вот, условно говоря, собранная тобой душа в первый момент после смерти может находиться на любой стадии. «Легкие» души, как та, которую ты забрал только что, «перескакивают» первые четыре стадии и готовы сразу же уйти. Но далеко не все реагируют так спокойно.

— И как вы справляетесь с «тяжелыми случаями»? — с интересом спросил Чехов. Похоже, что работа жнеца начала его заинтересовывать.

— У каждого свой стиль. Джим действует на нервы или забалтывает до смерти...

Паша, не удержавшись, прыснул.

— Да, ты прав, странно прозвучало, — улыбнулся Маккой. — Скажем так: Джим забалтывает до такой степени, что его «подопечный» готов на что угодно, лишь бы от него отстали. Спок — это сосед Джима, ты с ним еще познакомишься — приводит логические доводы. Ухура ставит ультиматумы. Я призываю на помощь свой врачебный такт.

— Ты работал врачом?

— Да, в Первую мировую. Я погиб в 1918 году во второй битве на Марне.

— А как в Нью-Йорке оказался? Жнецы не остаются там, где они умерли?

— Обычно остаются. Но война — время особое. В Нью-Йорке я оказался уже после Второй мировой.

Паше было жутко интересно, как складывалась жизнь Маккоя — и до смерти, и после — но что-то ему подсказывало, что задавать такие вопросы в первый день знакомства не слишком прилично. Поэтому он решил перевести тему и побольше узнать о людях, с которыми ему предстоит работать бок-о-бок неопределенное количество времени.

— Так, значит, нас пятеро? Я, ты, Джим, Спок и Ухура?

— Еще есть Пайк, наш начальник. Он раздает задания.

— Это случайно не папочка П., который попросил тебя за мной присмотреть?

— Он самый. Только не вздумай его так назвать в глаза, он это прозвище терпеть не может, — предупредил Маккой. — Джим когда-то ляпнул, а оно приклеилось.

— А Кэрол? — продолжил допрос Паша. — Ты говорил, она тоже жнец?

— Да, но она в другой команде. Наш контингент — жертвы убийств и несчастных случаев, самоубийцы. Она собирает души людей, которые умирают от старости.

— Корпоративная этика и специализация? Серьезно, — с уважением сказал Чехов.

На этих его словах автобус остановился.

— Бушвик, приехали. Выходим, — сказал Маккой и протянул Чехову руку. Паша одарил его удивленным взглядом, но руку взял.

— Мы живем в Бушвике?

— Да, большинство жнецов не могут позволить себе жилье в Верхнем Вест-Сайде. Зато здесь никому нет дела до соседей.

Квартира у Маккоя оказалась светлая, но изрядно захламленная. После того как он сказал, что при жизни работал доктором, Паша почему-то начал представлять вместо обычной студии нечто белоснежное, стерильное и вылизанное до блеска. Хорошо, что не все надежды оправдываются.

— Второго дивана у меня нет, так что могу предложить или надувной матрас, на котором обычно спит Джим, если заходит в гости, или спальный мешок. Я бы посоветовал мешок. Безопаснее.

Павел засмеялся. Напряжение, собранное за день вначале от собственной смерти, потом с первой освобожденной душой, дало о себе знать неожиданно. Кажется, он просто присел передохнуть, прикрыл на секунду глаза, а когда открыл, за окном была глубокая ночь. Еле слышно дрожали стекла от проезжающих по дороге автомобилей, в квартире наверху плакал ребенок, где-то на улице мяукала кошка, а на кухне, завесив дверной проем толстым клетчатым одеялом на манер двери, кто-то пил чай. Теплый желтый свет пробивался сквозь ткань и ложился неровными точками на темный пол. Павел прислушался. 

— Как все прошло? — спросил незнакомый мужской голос.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — ответил Маккой. — Он держится молодцом. Правда, нам еще и повезло сегодня — быстрая смерть от передозировки и легкая душа. Никаких «Я знаю, что на самом деле меня снимает скрытая камера!» и «Никуда не уйду, пока не услышу, как зачитывают мое завещание!». Сговорчивость мисс Хоши Сато значительно все упростила. Но все равно не понимаю, почему ему так рано выдали первое задание.

— Я тоже. Но ты же знаешь, что от меня ничего не зависит. Мое дело — передать. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул Маккой. — Он даже не понял, что это было его задание. Я сказал ему, что Ухура опоздала, и нужно ее подменить, чтобы не застряла душа.

— А вот это ты зря, — укоризненно сказал мужчина. — Как ты ему потом собираешься объяснять, что нельзя забрать душу, которая предназначена для другого жнеца?

— Может, удастся спустить на тормозах? — неуверенно предположил Леонард. — У него за сегодня наверняка столько впечатлений и такая каша в голове, что он и не вспомнит все мелочи.

— Ты помнишь, как собрал свою первую душу?

— Разумеется.

— А это было девяносто пять лет назад и в гуще битвы. Вот тебе и ответ. «На тормозах». Такое не забывается. Учишь вас, учишь, а вы как вчера умерли.

— Послушайте, Пайк, давайте пересечем этот мост, когда подойдем к нему, хорошо? Думаю, Павел поймет, что это была ложь во спасение. И таких фортелей, как Джим в свое время, выкидывать не станет.

— Хорошо, — согласился Пайк. — Кстати, я был в общежитии и поговорил с родителями Павла. Похороны через четыре дня.

— В его день рождения? — удивился Маккой. — Странный символизм.

— Это не символизм, просто совпадение. Как-нибудь ненавязчиво предложи ему сходить. Все-таки для него это последний шанс увидеть родителей. А потом...

Дальше Паша уже не слушал: после слов Пайка про день рождения его накрыло осознанием того, что ему уже никогда не исполнится восемнадцать. Что он умер, не успев сходить на студенческую вечеринку, провести летние каникулы в Европе, получить Нобелевскую премию по физике. Что он, черт возьми, умер девственником.

Но даже после мысленного перечисления всего того, чего он никогда не получит, обидно ему не стало. Жизнь — не компьютерная игра, он не Джон Гримм, и кнопки «начать с сохраненного места» ни у него, ни у кого-то другого нет. Значит, и жалеть незачем.  
Что касается собственных похорон, однозначного решения у Паши пока не было. Он не любил прощания и никогда не провожал друзей на вокзалы, если те надолго уезжали. Стоило ли провожать себя? Увидеть маму и кузена Тима? Посмотреть, как за последний год подросла маленькая Сара, которая обязательно приедет? Это его последняя возможность, если верить словам папочки П.

Но даже придя на кладбище, он не сможет к ним подойти. Он будет стоять вдалеке, за каким-нибудь из надгробий, и наблюдать за траурной процессией. За тем, как украдкой смахивает слезы его отец, как плачет бабушка. Он даже не сможет сказать им слов утешения, сказать, что ему было не больно, когда он умирал. Потому что их сын, внук, брат — Павел Чехов, будет лежать в деревянном гробу, красивый и торжественный. Если они не решили его кремировать, конечно.

Он был из тех, у кого никогда не возникало тайного желания побывать на собственных похоронах, посмотреть, кто придет и что будут говорить. А значит, не стоило его воплощать. С этой мыслью он незаметно для себя снова уснул.

За импровизированной дверью все еще разговаривали, тихо шипел нагревающийся чайник, ребенок за стенкой перестал плакать, а Павел Андреевич Чехов, новый жнец на службе Нью-Йорка, видел странные сны про бескрайнее море и белое небо, сны, где не было никаких туннелей. 

— Прости, — первое, что сказал Паше Леонард, когда тот проснулся и зашел на кухню.   
Может быть, экс-доктор еще ночью заметил, что Павел просыпался, а может быть, у него на лице было написано, как мучительно он обдумывал ночью произошедшее. В любом случае, мужчина поставил перед ним на стол чистую кружку и кивнул куда-то в сторону кухонного пенала. Наверное, там хранились чай и кофе.

— М? — зевнул Чехов.

— Я не хотел тебя обманывать, — признался Маккой. — Просто твое задание пришло слишком рано, я бы не успел рассказать все.

— А как… — «как ты узнал о нем», хотел было спросить Чехов, но почему-то замялся.

— Мы тоже не лишены благ цивилизации, — улыбнулся мужчина, похлопав себя по карману. Видимо, там у него лежал мобильный телефон. — Хотя, конечно, смс сообщения — не стиль Пайка. Он больше любит стикеры. Потом увидишь.

Павел кинул пакетик черного чая в кружку и залил чуть остывшей водой из чайника. Пакетик тут же всплыл, наверное, вода была слишком холодной. Чехов придавил его ложкой и сел напротив Леонарда.

— Я кое-что слышал ночью, — признался он. — Это был Пайк, да?

— Да, Кристофер Пайк — наш непосредственный начальник. Теперь и твой тоже.

Павел поерзал на стуле, но более удобного положения так и не нашел. Ночь на диване плохо сказалась на его спине, и адски тянуло левую ногу.

— А почему мое задание было на участке Ухуры?

— На самом деле никаких территорий у нас нет. Тебя может забросить в любой уголок города и даже в пригород, если очень не повезет. — Не прерывая своего рассказа, Маккой жестом показал на тарелку с тостами, потом на баночку с каким-то джемом и предложил угощаться. Отказываться Павел не стал, есть хотелось зверски. — Просто Ухуру забрасывает в район Пятой авеню чуть чаще, чем всех остальных. Она там как рыба в воде — насколько Ухура вообще может быть где-то как рыба в воде. Сам поймешь, когда с ней познакомишься.

Чехов кивнул и, прожевав, уточнил:

— А когда я с ней познакомлюсь?

— С ней — лучше как можно позже. Со Споком можем встретиться сегодня. С Джимом и со мной ты уже знаком. Пайк сам найдет время для визита.

Павел вздохнул и напомнил себе еще раз, что с сегодняшнего дня у него новая жизнь. Точнее, не-жизнь. И стоит разобраться в ее нюансах как можно тщательнее.

— Спок — такое странное имя. Или это не имя?

— Он так представился, — пожал плечами Маккой. — Он работает дольше нас всех — кроме, разве что, Пайка — поэтому никто не знает, когда он умер, как его звали при жизни и чем он занимался. Иногда мне кажется, что он и сам этого не знает.

— Это как? — пробормотал Паша с набитым ртом.

— Амнезия.

— А у нас может быть амнезия?

— Не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то занимался исследованиями. Я знаю, что нас не берут никакие инфекции, а от травм мы исцеляемся почти мгновенно — иначе мы бы просто не смогли выполнять свою работу. Как бы ты ни осторожничал, то на нож напорешься в наркопритоне, то пулю схватишь во время мафиозных разборок. Но психика и живых-то людей не до конца изучена, а наша — так вообще темный лес.

— Наверное, если это все-таки амнезия, он очень несчастен, — задумчиво произнес Паша и, увидев обращенный на него вопросительный взгляд Маккоя, пояснил: — Воспоминания — это все, что у нас осталось. А у него не осталось и их.

— Возможно, ты и прав. Но воспоминания не всегда бывают приятными. А даже если они и приятные — зачем цепляться за воспоминания о том, чего не вернуть? — философски заметил Леонард, то окуная чайный пакетик в чашку, то вынимая его.

— Ну почему сразу «цепляться»? Приятно же время от времени просто вспомнить о том хорошем, что когда-то было.

— Просто начинающие жнецы иногда пытаются вернуть прошлую жизнь, — объяснил Маккой. — И ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Ухура, например...

Но что натворила Ухура, Паша так и не услышал: Леонарда прервал стук в окно. В котором не было бы ничего подозрительного, если бы квартира не находилась на предпоследнем этаже. Чехов посмотрел в окно. На подоконнике сидело странное существо зеленого цвета, напоминавшее помесь ящерицы с горгульей с Собора Парижской Богоматери, и злобно ухмылялось. По крайней мере, Паша расценил выражение его морды именно как ухмылку.

— А ну, кыш отсюда! — Маккой схватил посудное полотенце и шлепнул по стеклу. Мерзко осклабившись на прощание, существо поползло по стеклу вверх и на полпути растворилось в воздухе, начиная с головы.

— Как к себе домой зачастил! — пробурчал Леонард. — Ни стыда, ни совести, ни малейшего понятия о личном пространстве. Скотти его разбаловал. 

— А кто это? — перепугано спросил Паша, тыча пальцем в окно.

— Кинсер, могильщик. Подручный судьбы, если проще. Он один из тех, кто устраивает несчастные случаи. Привыкай, ты будешь часто их видеть, и не все из них такие же симпатичные, как этот. 

Леонард решил не упоминать, что именно Кинсер был вчера в кабине грузовика, который сбил Пашу.

— Есть еще кто-нибудь, о ком мне следует знать? — с ехидством поинтересовался Чехов. — Гремлины? Зомби? Чупакабры?

— Нет, это все. Никаких чупакабр, только могильщики. Ты закончил завтракать?

Паша положил на тарелку недоеденный тост и кивнул.

— Тогда собирайся. Пайк оставил нам задание, пора выходить.

Леонард помахал в воздухе желтым стикером. Паша ловко выхватил у него из рук бумажку и прочел вслух:

— У. Райкер (Павел) и Д. Трой (Леонард), Западная двадцать вторая улица, бар «Барракуда», 23.18. У нас же еще куча времени!

— Обрати внимание на место — мы идем в бар в Челси. Это значит, что нужно успеть сделать тебе документы и найти приличную одежду. Потому что «Я жнец, и у меня в этом баре назначена встреча с без пяти минут покойником» — недостаточно веский аргумент для фейс-контроля. Так что мы идем к Джиму: знакомиться поближе и готовить тебя к заданию.

***

День пролетел незаметно: за пустыми разговорами, попытками приготовить обед из тех остатков, что нашлись у Кирка в холодильнике, и просмотром дурацких телепередач по ТВ. Чехов внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что очень давно не смотрел телевизор и так незатейливо не отдыхал. Последние несколько лет каждый его день был расписан по минутам: тренировка, учеба, библиотека, внеклассные занятия, ужин, прохладный душ и короткий сон. В погоне за успехами вначале в школе, потом в университете он забыл, что значит бездельничать и уделять время только себе.

Потом они одевали его: медленно и тщательно — в четыре руки. Потому что у Кирка, к удивлению всех троих, не оказалось никакой мало-мальски подходящей одежды для Павла, и им пришлось ждать, пока он сбегает за ней к соседям и заодно заберет новое удостоверение.

— Я принес документы. Радуйся, тебе двадцать один, — с порога заявил раскрасневшийся Джим, закидывая на разложенный диван, где устроился Павел, мешок с одеждой и немного потертую корочку. 

— Чарли Д-е-й-т-а? — на всякий случай уточнил Чехов, несколько раз пробегая глазами по одной и той же строчке.

— Я просил написать Чарли Дельта*, но у Лысого рука соскользнула, — миролюбиво оправдался Кирк. Кто такой был этот Лысый, Джим не уточнил, но, услышав его имя, Леонард оторвался от содержимого мешка и одобрительно закивал. Видимо, документы тот делал отличные. — Подумал, что твое имя должно быть символичным.

— Даже слишком, — пробормотал себе под нос Павел и добавил уже чуть громче, но без особой радости в голосе: — Спасибо.

Судя по тому, что он уже успел услышать про Джима за эти сутки, символизм — это не самое плохое, что он мог придумать.  
__________  
 _* Delta charlie delta — используемый французской полицией код; первые буквы Delta charlie delta — DCD — произносятся как «деседе», то есть décédé, что переводится как «скончавшийся, умерший»._

— Некогда рассиживаться, — одернул их экс-доктор. — Павел, одевайся. А ты, — он развернул Кирка за плечи на сто восемьдесят градусов и подтолкнул в сторону шкафа, который занимал едва ли не половину комнаты. — Найди ему пару одинаковых носков. Только не бери у Спока, он еще прошлую взятую взаймы нам не простил. 

Павел всегда поражался девчонкам, которым требовалось по три часа на сборы, будь то вечеринка или поход в магазин. Ну что можно собирать столько времени? Однако сегодня он был готов кардинально изменить свое мнение и попросить прощения у каждой из них.

Вначале Кирк заставил его перемерить все штаны, которые принес. Сперва Паша довольно вяло пытался протестовать — «А почему это меня нужно переодевать, а Леонард может так идти?» — но Маккой в ответ лишь раздраженно цыкнул на него, а Кирк все-таки снизошел до того, чтобы пояснить:

— Понимаешь, Чарли. — Услышав это имя, Паша поморщился, но Джим лишь усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу: — Привыкай, привыкай. Так вот, Чарли, нашему дорогому Леонарду, по... эм-м-м... ряду причин не идет весь этот клубный гламур. Не его амплуа, скажем так.

Паша перевел взгляд на Леонарда, и тот кивнул в знак подтверждения. Допытываться о причинах, упомянутых Джимом, Павел не стал и смирился, подумав, что более опытным товарищам все же виднее. Чехов надевал узкие джинсы, снимал их, чтобы надеть еще более узкие с живописными дырками по бокам. Он менял черную кожу на серебристый вельвет, клеш на не в меру узкие скинни, пока, наконец, Джим не успокоился, оставив ему на выбор две пары классических светлых Levi’s, отличающиеся только посадкой.

Маккой, который должен был выбрать ему верх, оказался более демократичным, предложив темную рубашку или белую футболку с весьма неоднозначной надписью. Павел надел рубашку. Заявлять «Я не гей, но мой парень — очень даже» он еще был не готов.

Леонард никак не прокомментировал его выбор, видимо, сам не особо вчитывался в надписи, а вот Кирк разочарованно вздохнул.

— Ты зануда, Чехов. А я не влезу, — Джим приложил футболку к себе, окончательно убедившись в своих словах, и закинул ее обратно в мешок.

— С волосами мы ничего не сделаем,— сухо констатировал Кирк. — Но стиля добавить можем...

Он с удивительной грацией нырнул под диван и вытащил оттуда большой запыленный короб. Внутри оказалась, наверное, сотня всяких значков, ленточек, бус и брошек. Наконец, он нашел там широкий плетеный браслет, явно родом из шестидесятых, и протянул его Павлу.

— Антикварный элемент? — попытался разрядить обстановку Чехов. Чем меньше времени оставалось до часа Х, тем больше он волновался. По факту это было его второе задание, но чувствовал он себя, словно на вступительном экзамене. Кирк шутку не оценил и попытался фенечку отобрать.

В окно снова постучали. Джим, в отличие от экс-доктора, жил на втором этаже, и спустя минуту в оконном проеме появилось улыбчивое женское лицо в обрамлении вьющихся рыжих волос.

— Гейла! — радостно вскрикнул Джим и, забыв о фенечке, помчался открывать окно.

— Это ведь не могильщик? — с надеждой спросил Паша, обращаясь к Маккою.

— Нет, это не могильщик, это всего-навсего Гейла, — процедил Леонард сквозь зубы и добавил намного громче, чтобы его наверняка услышали у окна: — Которой пора бы научиться заходить в двери, как всем нормальным людям!

— Во-первых, я не человек, — с улыбкой парировала Гейла, изящно пролезая в оконный проем. — Во-вторых, мне нужно постоянно тренироваться, в-третьих, это весело! То, что мы жнецы, еще не означает, что мы должны быть загадочными и мрачными, как Спок.

— Во-от, я ему тоже это постоянно твержу! — триумфально произнес Джим. Они с Гейлой сидели на подоконнике, болтали ногами и выглядели — по мнению Маккоя — отвратительно жизнерадостно. — Ты принесла то, что я просил?

Гейла кивнула, сняла со спины рюкзак и достала из него объемистую косметичку.

— Полный набор. Будем делать из Чарли красавчика.

— Я Павел, — мрачно поправил ее Чехов, — и я думаю, что без косметики можно обойтись.

— Первое правило жнеца — не выделяться и не привлекать лишнего внимания, — назидательным тоном сказала Гейла, легко спрыгивая с подоконника и уверенно направляясь к Паше.

— Угу, и как в эту концепцию вписывается макияж? — скептически отозвался Чехов.

— Вы идете в один из самых популярных гей-баров Манхэттена, немного карандаша для глаз не помешает.

— Гей-бар?! — возмутился Паша, а потом, решив, что проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления, запротестовал: — Мне не идет карандаш для глаз!

— Тебе, может, и не пойдет, — Гейла пожала плечами, достала из косметички зеркальце и попыталась поймать правильный угол, чтобы увидеть «маскировочную» внешность Чехова. Когда ей это удалось, она удовлетворенно заявила: — А Чарли пойдет. Иди сюда, ковбой.

— Гейла, а тебе разве не нужно работать? — поспешил на помощь Паше Маккой.

— Нет, я сегодня свободна, как птица. В Нью-Йорке день скучного секса, от которого никто не умирает.

Чехова настолько озадачила последняя фраза Гейлы, что он безропотно позволил ей усадить себя на стул, чтобы превратить Пашу в «звезду гей-бара» (по выражению Джима). Колдуя над его внешним видом, Гейла трещала без умолку. Так Паша узнал, что она жнец с очень редкой специализацией — забирает души людей, умерших во время секса. Отсюда и привычка залезать в окна («Потому что обычно в спальню по-другому не попадешь»). А потом она начала делиться случаями из своей работы, и Чехову захотелось срочно провалиться сквозь землю, пока под ним от стыда не сгорел стул.

— А еще был этот чокнутый парень, который пытался трахнуть осиное гнездо, — щебетала Гейла, размахивая кистью для макияжа, с которой во все стороны летел глиттер. — И вот, значит, смотрит он на свой распухший труп, а я ему и говорю...

— Гейла, хватит, — не выдержал Леонард. — Нам пора.

— Так я иду с вами, — радостно заявила Гейла. — Я уже двадцать лет не была в клубах и барах не по работе. И это не преувеличение, — уточнила она для Паши.

Чехов и Маккой синхронно закатили глаза и вздохнули. Кирк с радостным видом толкнул Гейлу в бок:

— Вот видишь, я тебе говорил, что они сработаются!

***

В «Барракуде» было людно, несмотря на будний день. Бар пользовался заслуженной популярностью благодаря дешевым напиткам, дружелюбным барменам, мягким диванам и зрелищным драг-шоу, поэтому в любой день недели не мог пожаловаться на недостаток посетителей. Отлично для заведения — и паршиво для жнецов, потому что отыскивать нужного человека в такой толпе — то еще удовольствие.

— Я куплю нам выпить, — проорал Джим, пытаясь перекричать музыку и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к бару, рассекая толпу и увлекая за собой Гейлу.

Маккой попытался схватить кого-нибудь из них за руку, чтобы предупредить, что они с Пашей пить не будут, но не преуспел, поэтому повернулся к Чехову и сурово сказал:

— Что бы он тебе ни предложил — не вздумай! Сначала работа, потом развлечение. Пока не найдем У. Райкера и Д. Трой, ни капли в рот.

— Кстати, как мы их найдем? — спросил Паша. — Тут же куча людей!

— Для начала поговорим с барменами. Если это кто-то из завсегдатаев, они могут их знать.

— А если нет?

— Тогда попробуем что-нибудь другое. Не беги впереди паровоза.

Приобняв Пашу за талию, Леонард повел его в сторону бара. Пять минут спустя Маккой о чем-то увлеченно болтал с барменом, а Чехов меланхолично пытался утопить бумажным зонтиком коктейльные вишни в бокале с «Ширли Темпл».

— Скучаешь?

Паша оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и поднял голову. Опираясь о стойку бара, практическую вплотную к Чехову стоял высокий мужчина в драных джинсах и футболке с надписью «Верь мне — я доктор». В его внешности было что-то восточное, совершенно не увязывавшееся с британским акцентом, с которым был задан вопрос.

— Нет, работаю, — без задней мысли ответил Чехов, преследуя только одну цель — чтобы от него отстали. И спохватился, лишь заметив немного удивленное выражение на лице мужчины. — Я не… не работаю. То есть не…

Но тот только понимающе кивнул, не дав шанса подобрать какую-либо отмазку.

— Значит, двести кубиков Анизета?

Чехов замер. Он отчетливо понимал, что это не название коктейля, а пароль, хотя Анизет, кажется, и был каким-то тропическим ликером. Ему предлагали отнюдь не выпить, но что полагалось отвечать в таких случаях, он не знал, да и не столкнулся бы с этой проблемой, останься самим собой. Глядя на Павла Чехова, сразу стало бы понятно — он в таких местах не бывал и зашел в бар случайно. Чарли же казался своим на этом празднике жизни.

Сам Павел только недавно задумался о том, что за эти неполные восемнадцать лет у него так и не случилось подружки, возможно, потому что девушки его не сильно привлекали. Но обдумать свое внезапное открытие так и не успел: экзамены, потом научная работа и под финал — трагическая встреча со смертью под колесами грузовика. А теперь он жнец, сидит, раскрашенный, как кукла Барби, в гей-баре и неумело флиртует с каким-то мужчиной, который к тому же явно принимает его за хастлера. От осознания своего положения Павел чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле — вот уж вечер, полный открытий.

— Так как насчет Анизета? — еще раз уточнил мужчина.

— Он не будет, Джулс, — ответил вместо Паши женский голос из-за спины. Чехов крутанулся на стуле. В густом облаке дыма стояла Гейла и улыбалась.

— А-а-а, Петровская, — улыбнулся ей в ответ мужчина. — Сто лет тебя здесь не видел.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Свободных стульев за стойкой не было, и Гейла, недолго думая, не очень вежливо подвинула кого-то из соседей.

— Вы знакомы? — не сдержал любопытства наконец пришедший в себя Павел.

— Он мой клиент. Потенциальный, — по-шакальи широко усмехнулась девушка. Чехов невольно прыснул. Это было неправильно, но ему начинал нравиться ее черный юмор.

— О, кто-то понимает шутки этой загадочной женщины, — восхитился Джулс и сделал странный, но весьма отточенный жест проходящему мимо бармену. — Еще, наверное, и знает, чем она зарабатывает на жизнь?

— Сегодня он обещал молчать об этом, — мгновенно оборвала все разговоры на эту тему Гейла. — Мой друг Чарли пришел отдохнуть и встретиться кое с кем.

— Значит, я в пролете, — расстроился мужчина. Это прозвучало так искренне, что Чехов невольно посмотрел на него с ног до головы еще раз. Нет, он сам ничуть не был похож ни на Джулса, ни на парней, создающих массовку в баре. Да, он выглядел так же, как они, но чувствовал себя белой вороной. И это должно было быть заметно.

— Давай по порядку. Скажи, тебе знакомы, — Гейла глянула в свою ладонь, и Чехов успел заметить уголок желтого стикера папочки П., который тот выдал Маккою. — Райкер и Трой?

— Второго не знаю, а Райкер стоит рядом с ди-джеем, — Джулс махнул рукой в правый угол зала, где примостилась пузатая стойка с аппаратурой. — Тот, высокий, в канареечной жилетке. Хотите что-то купить?

— А он продает? — поинтересовался появившийся из толпы танцующих Джим. Он не стал никого сгонять, а просто облокотился о барную стойку, звякнув о столешницу своими значками.

— Поговаривают, он толкает «паприку». Но сюда всегда приходит пустым. В «Барракуде» разрешены только «грезы». Их ищете?

Павел сам никогда не пробовал наркотики, но, даже несмотря на незнакомые названия, сразу понял, что речь именно о них. Кирк, видимо, и пробовал, и прекрасно разбирался, судя по его незамедлительной реакции:

— Баловство для мальчишек, — отмахнулся Джим.

— Вашему мальчишке бы понравилось, — в этот момент Джулс смотрел только на Чехова, улыбаясь так искренне и открыто, словно речь шла о чем-то очень приятном и совершенно безобидном. Павел посмотрел на него в ответ и был пойман в ловушку взгляда карих глаз. Он не видел, как широко заулыбалась Гейла, как оценивающие разглядывал Джулса Кирк, словно что-то просчитывая. Из оцепенения Павла вывела горячая рука Маккоя, сжавшая его плечо. Он стоял сбоку от Чехова, чуть наклонившись к Джулсу, хотя они и были одного роста.

— Наш мальчик, — буквально по слогам проговорил Леонард, — таким не балуется.

Если рассуждать абстрактно, то ничего необычного в словах экс-доктора не было. Он защищал того, над кем взял шефство. С другой стороны, Кирк уже не раз успел им пожаловаться, что главный минус его жизни жнеца как раз и заключается в том, что никакие препараты, будь то обезболивающие или ЛСД, на него теперь не действуют. А значит, подобная опека со стороны Маккоя была излишней. Но от этого вкрадчивого «наш мальчик» у Чехова все равно побежали по спине мурашки.

Джулс, смерив Маккоя презрительным взглядом, подхватил с барной стойки бокал с безалкогольным коктейлем Чехова, понюхал напиток, сделал небольшой глоток и протянул:

— Папочка лишает мальчика маленьких радостей жизни. И, похоже, не любит делиться. Как думаешь, — обратился он к Леонарду, — насколько быстро ему это надоест, и он сбежит на поиски кого-нибудь помоложе?

Маккой скривился; он не любил, когда ему напоминали о том, что для обычных людей Леонард Маккой выглядит гораздо старше тридцати с хвостиком лет, которые ему успели исполниться на момент смерти.

— Папочка?.. — растерялся Чехов, недоуменно переводя взгляд с Леонарда на Джулса и обратно.

Черт! Паша ведь ничего не знал о посмертной внешности Маккоя — он и на себя-то в зеркале взглянул лишь мельком. Конечно, он не понимал, о чем говорит Джулс, а возможности незаметно просветить его на этот счет у Леонарда не было. Маккой попытался многозначительно посмотреть на Кирка и Гейлу, но те явно наслаждались ситуацией (Гейла вообще выглядела так, будто Рождество наступило на полгода раньше) и вмешиваться не собирались.

— От добра добра не ищут, — процедил сквозь зубы Маккой, машинально еще сильнее сжимая пашино плечо. Павел ойкнул от боли, и Леонард, опомнившись, ослабил хватку, но руку с плеча не убрал.

— Ну-ну, — скептически произнес Джулс. — Какая прекрасная самоуверенность. Послушай, — повернулся он к Чехову, который совершенно потерял дар речи и смотрел на Джулса, как кролик на удава. — Если он тебе все-таки надоест, найди меня. Я даже разрешу тебе звать себя папочкой, если тебя это заводит.

Подмигнув Павлу, он протянул ему визитку и осушил до дна пашину «Ширли Темпл». Похоже, даже в темноте бара было заметно, как покраснел Чехов, потому что Гейла хихикнула в кулак, а Кирк попытался заржать, но получил от Гейлы по спине и сделал вид, что закашлялся. Маккой же в лице не изменился — его взгляд все так же был полон едва сдерживаемой ярости — и резко выхватил из руки Джулса визитку, прежде чем ее успел взять Паша.

— Послушайте... — он взглянул на визитку и, прочитав имя, продолжил: — мистер Башир.

— Доктор Башир, — самодовольно поправил Джулс.

— Доктор Башир, — повторил Леонард. — Найдите себе какое-нибудь занятие на вечер и оставьте нас в покое.

С этими словами Маккой успокаивающе погладил Павла по руке, а потом собственническим жестом приобнял за талию и притянул к себе. Чехов моментально расслабился, почувствовав себя в безопасности.

— И правда, Джулс, — решил, наконец, вмешаться Кирк. — Мы тут по делу. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ну, как знаете, — пожал плечами Башир. — Но визитку оставь на всякий случай... малыш.

Потрепав Пашу на прощание по щеке, Джулс круто развернулся и скрылся в толпе. Маккой проглотил примерно пятнадцать язвительных реплик, крутившихся на языке, скомкал визитку Башира и холодно заметил:

— Ты в кои-то веки прав, Джим. Мы тут по делу. Пойдем, Паша, — Леонард мягко потянул Чехова за локоть, — нам нужно подобраться ближе к Райкеру.

— А Трой? — спросил Паша.

— Он... или она будет где-то рядом. Одно время и место смерти, совместные задания — их смерти должны быть как-то взаимосвязаны. Постоим рядом, послушаем, присмотримся, может, попробуем заговорить. Не бойся, времени у нас достаточно.

Райкер оказался высоким бородатым мужчиной с жутковатой, будто приклеенной улыбкой и хитрым прищуром. Паше он сразу не понравился, и Чехов почувствовал странное облегчение: мысль о том, что придется забирать душу у симпатичного ему человека, как-то не грела, а Райкера было не очень-то жалко.

Когда Леонард с Пашей, наконец, протиснулись сквозь толпу к ди-джейскому пульту, стоявшему около небольшой сцены, они обнаружили, что ди-джей куда-то ушел, зато к Райкеру присоединилась невысокая женщина в бирюзовом платье с глубоким декольте и такого же цвета сапогах на шпильке. Ее вьющиеся черные волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, а макияж был, по мнению Чехова, чересчур ярким даже для похода в бар. Правда, потом Паша заметил у нее в руке микрофон и понял, что макияж, скорее всего, был сценическим. Судя по бурной жестикуляции и недовольным выражениям лиц, Райкер с женщиной о чем-то ожесточенно спорили.

— А вот, похоже, и наш второй клиент, — неожиданно низким голосом в самое ухо Чехову проговорил Маккой. — Действуем так. Сейчас мы подходим к Райкеру, ты трогаешь его за плечо и забираешь душу. Когда он оборачивается, спрашиваешь, не знает ли он человека по фамилии Трой. Дальше подключаюсь я. Все понятно?

Паша кивнул и направился к Райкеру, потащив Леонарда за собой. Хотелось быстрее со всем этим покончить, хотя он и понимал, что раньше назначенного времени из «Барракуды» они не уйдут: даже если они заберут души чуть раньше, смерть все равно случится тогда, когда должна.

— Простите, — обратился Паша к Райкеру, несмело похлопав его по плечу. За его пальцами потянулось золотистое сияние — душа. Оказывается, это на самом деле так просто — не нужно ничего представлять, тянуться, ловить. Простое похлопывание по плечу — и вот она, душа. Неужели и с японкой на самом деле все было так же элементарно, а он, зажмурившись от неуверенности и страха, навоображал себе невесть что?

— Да? — прорычал Райкер, резко оборачиваясь. Его лицо было перекошено от злости, адресатом которой был, впрочем не Чехов, а женщина, с которой он ссорился.

— Мне нужен человек по фамилии Трой. Джулс сказал, что вы можете его знать.

— Джулс слишком много говорит, — недовольно ответил Райкер и повернулся к женщине: — Трой, тебя ищут.

— Сколько тебе повторять, Уилл, здесь я не Трой, а Великолепная Деанна, — последовал высокомерный ответ, и Паша понял, что тот, кого они в дыму и полумраке бара принимали за женщину, оказался драг-квин.

— Судя по тому, что они знают твою фамилию, им нужна не Великолепная Деанна, а Дэвид Трой. Во что ты вляпался на этот раз?

— Я вижу их впервые в жизни!

— Подождите, так вас зовут Дэвид? — Маккой легко коснулся руки Троя, чтобы привлечь его внимание — и попутно прихватить душу.

— Да.

— А нам нужен Алекс Трой. У вас случайно нет брата?

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Трой.

— Прошу прощения за недоразумение. Пойдем, Павел.

Отойдя на безопасно расстояние, Паша с Леонардом наблюдали, как Райкер и Трой продолжают ссору. 

— Долго еще? — поинтересовался Чехов.

— Три минуты, — ответил Маккой, глядя на часы, а потом указал в сторону пульта: — Смотри.

На пульте материализовался могильщик. К удивлению Паши, ожидавшего еще более ужасное существо, чем он видел в окне квартиры Маккоя, этот экземпляр оказался однотонно серый и мохнатый, как большая кошка, и за густой шерстью не было видно даже глаз. Вместо того чтобы приняться пакостить, он просто смирно сидел и, судя по всему, тоже выжидал. Райкер и Трой неожиданно обнялись и, сойдя со сцены, поспешили к выходу из бара. Могильщик бодро поскакал им вслед, лавируя между танцующими людьми. Леонарду и Паше ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Боже, — только и сказал Паша, когда на вышедших подышать свежим воздухом Райкера и Троя свалилась вывеска. — Какая нелепая смерть.

— Зато они успели помириться, — пожал плечами Маккой. Новоиспеченные покойники, держась за руки, шагнули в воронку света, не удостоив жнецов даже взглядом.

— Хочешь вернуться внутрь, отпраздновать? — спросил Леонард.

Паша молча покачал головой. Больше всего хотелось вернуться домой и часа полтора простоять под горячим душем. Или лечь на диван и сразу провалиться в сон. А главное — не думать о том, какая странная и несправедливая штука — смерть.

***

Домой ехали молча. Когда за ними закрылась дверь в квартиру, Маккой первым делом набрал горячую ванну, положив на край чистую футболку и спортивные штаны.

— Ванна помогает, по себе знаю, — объяснил он. — И не забудь смыть макияж.

— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Паша, надеясь, что это прозвучало не слишком невежливо. Но Леонард, похоже, понимал, как он себя сейчас чувствует, потому что в ответ лишь улыбнулся, потрепал Чехова по волосам и отправился в кухню — заваривать чай.

И в этот вечер Павел снова уснул на диване. Когда он открыл глаза, солнце только поднималось над крышами домов. За стенами дома было тихо, на улице тоже, и даже Леонард, устроившийся в спальном мешке слева от дивана, дышал почти бесшумно. «Надо предложить ему иногда меняться», — мимоходом подумал Чехов, больше разглядывая спящего жнеца, чем по-настоящему беспокоясь о его удобстве. Во сне Леонард казался старше. Обычно спящие выглядят моложе своих лет, напряжение уходит, и черты лица разглаживаются, но в случае экс-доктора все было наоборот: глубокая складка залегла над переносицей, лоб чуть нахмурен, губы плотно сжаты.

Павел, к собственному удивлению, находил его привлекательным. Не столько даже внешне, хотя некоторые части Маккоя и выглядели особенно аппетитно, а в первую очередь как собеседника. Леонард создавал впечатление человека, уверенного в своих словах и поступках, и этой уверенностью он щедро делился с окружающими. Это было именно то качество, которого сейчас не хватало Чехову. 

Вчера, прежде чем улечься, Павел долго подбирал слова, которые хотел бы сказать Леонарду. Он собирался поблагодарить за то, что он не оставил его одного в «Барракуде», и за то, что не оставил наедине с Джулианом. А еще очень хотелось снова услышать это будоражащее «наш мальчик», но как попросить об этом, Чехов совершенно не представлял. Наверное, поэтому он спросил абсолютно бесполезную вещь:

— Леонард Маккой — твое настоящее имя?

— Настоящее, — кивнул экс-доктор, помогая Павлу застелить диван постельным бельем. Простынь так и норовила сбежать в сторону, поэтому они ее насильно заталкивали в щели между разложенной спинкой и стеной.

— А я думал, настоящим пользоваться нельзя, — удивился Чехов. Честно сказать, он, конечно, об этом не думал, но сейчас стало интересно.

— Нельзя в первые лет пятьдесят, пока живы те, кто могут тебя вспомнить, — голос Маккоя был абсолютно спокойный, но Павел не верил, что Леонард не оставил кого-нибудь там, в «живой» жизни. Может быть, просто смирился за эти годы. — Я работаю жнецом так давно, что только один Кирк менял мне документы раз пятнадцать. Рано или поздно дата на документах начинает расходиться с внешностью, а это довольно подозрительно.

— Да, — послушно согласился Паша, и больше ни о чем в тот вечер они не говорили.

Чехов лежал и смотрел в потолок. Он не боялся разбудить Маккоя, а просто не представлял, чем может заняться. Еще три дня назад его жизнь была расписана по минутам... В его не-жизни не было никаких первоочередных вещей, и это загоняло в угол. Была куча времени, сотня мыслей роилась в голове, но совершенно не хотелось обдумывать ни одну из них. Павел лежал и слушал, как просыпается их дом, соседние дома и улица в целом. Из-за поворота раздался вой полицейской сирены, но быстро стих. На полу заворочался, покидая кокон спальника, Маккой.

— Доброе утро, доктор, — поздоровался с дивана Чехов.

— Я слишком давно уже не доктор, — проворчал Леонард. — И да, меня это напрягает.

— Хорошо, — стушевался Павел, — я больше не буду тебя так называть. Леонард.

Мужчина проворно проскользнул в ванную, оставив Паше возможность переодеться без свидетелей. Но Чехов успел только надеть штаны и носки, когда мокрый и пенобородый Маккой влетел в комнату, в одной руке сжимая опасную бритву, а во второй — телефон. 

— Проклятые смс, — мужчина зашвырнул ни в чем не повинную трубку куда-то в сторону дивана и поторопил Чехова. — Одевайся скорее, у нас аврал.

Голодные, небритые, одетые на скорую руку, они добрались до «Сладкой Каролины» меньше чем за полчаса и оказались там первыми. Кэрол еще с порога поняла, что сегодня утро обойдется без светских бесед, и, оперативно налив им кофе, исчезла на кухне.

Пять минут спустя зашел Пайк, а следом за ним буквально влетел Джим Кирк. Вид у последнего был отвратительно бодрый, за что он тут же получил от недовольного Маккоя свою порцию ворчания.

Пайк пожал Чехову руку, извинившись, что лично поприветствовать его в их команде может только сейчас, и положил на стол пачку желтых стикеров. Кучка была пухлой, но на каждом стикере было указано всего одно имя.

— Т. Яр, У. Крашер, Дж. Ла Форж, — начал перечислять Кирк, раскладывая бумажки по одному ему понятному принципу, и присвистнул. — Много.

— Снова поезд сошел с рельсов, как тогда? — без энтузиазма предположил Леонард. — Или пожар?

Павел смотрел на гору бумажек, каждая из которых, по большому счету, не стоила и цента, и думал о тех десятках жизней, которые должны будут оборваться сегодня.

— Ненавижу аварии, — проворчал Кирк, смахивая стикеры горкой. — Но здесь каждый по своему адресу. А где, кстати, наши имена?

— Вот в этом и состоит проблема, — кивнул Пайк. И вместо объяснения перевернул несколько стикеров оборотной стороной вверх. На каждом из них стояло имя Чехова.

— Все для него одного? Быть того не может! — не поверил своим глазам Джим и методично перевернул все остальные. Ничего не изменилось. Везде был указан только Павел. — Они же в разных частях города.

Обычно им редко доставалось больше двух душ на жнеца в день, а здесь целых двадцать три человека, что только немного не дотягивало до размеров хорошей хоккейной команды.

— Он не успеет их все собрать, — констатировал экс-доктор, внимательно осмотрев каждую из бумажек и разложив их по времени и месту. — Найти нужного человека — уже не дело пяти минут.

— Поэтому пока Павел будет собирать души, вы заранее найдете для него нужных людей. Останется только вовремя добраться до места.

Над словами папочки П. призадумался даже Кирк. Идея была здравая, но четыре человека — слишком мало для двадцати трех душ. Пайк, словно поймав его мысль, продолжил:

— Я вызвал Спока и Ухуру, и, Кирк, постарайся держать себя в руках. — Джим послушно кивнул. Он любил обещать невозможные вещи. — Еще я позвал нам в помощь несколько свободных жнецов из других подразделений… 

Кого позвал Пайк, Чехов не расслышал, потому что в это время в дверях Каролины появился сам Смерть. Стоило только посмотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он очень и очень не в духе. Минуту спустя, когда Маккой, похлопав Чехова по спине, вернул испуганную душу обратно в тело, все встало на свои места. Бледный мужчина с черными глазами-провалами, одетый по последней моде и очень, очень обозленный, оказался ни кем иным, как Споком.

— Выдыхай, бобер, — шепнул Павлу на ухо Леонард, и наваждение, охватившее его, окончательно рассеялось. Однако Чехов все равно предпочел перехватить под столом руку экс-доктора и не выпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Так было спокойнее. Теплые пальцы с чуть шершавыми подушечками успокаивающе погладили его по тыльной стороне ладони.

При близком рассмотрении Спок оказался очень молод. К тому же в его зловещий образ с трудом вписывались несколько одиноких веснушек, пристроившихся на переносице, и грязно-розовый оттенок рубашки.

— Я применю к тебе физическое наказание, — вместо приветствия с порога обратился он к Кирку.

— Но я же вернул тебе _чистую_ рубашку, — беззаботно улыбнулся хиппи, явно привыкший к такого рода угрозам, и отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая место для Спока.

Спок кивнул всем присутствующим, внимательно посмотрел на Павла, еще раз кивнул уже лично ему и сел. Джим незамедлительно обрисовал ему проблему.

— Согласен с предложением Кристофера. Это очень логично, — высказался новоприбывший. Чехов автоматически отметил, что у их шефа, оказывается, есть имя.

— Представляешь, Пайк к нам в помощь Кристину позвал, — сразу выложил все карты Кирк, и, уловив едва заметную тень вселенской тоски и печали на бледном лице Спока, несдержанно заржал.

Гулко хлопнула дверь в кафе, и все синхронно повернулись к выходу. Через порог перешагнула стройная мулатка на высоких каблуках, красивая, словно модель с обложки журнала. Шоколадно-черные волосы были собраны в высокий конский хвост, а короткое карминовое платье едва доходило до середины бедра. Чехову до последнего не верилось, что это жнец, но девушка уверенно прошла к их столику и замерла, словно по стойке смирно.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и сообразив, что за один столик они уже не поместятся, Павел неохотно выпустил руку Леонарда и встал, предложив свое место девушке. Остальные жнецы подозрительно замерли.

— Странный Томас, — плотоядно улыбнулась ему мулатка и вместо того, чтобы сесть, придвинулась к нему вплотную. От нее пахло улицей и чем-то южным, почти обжигающим.

— Я Павел, — попытался представиться Чехов и вместе с этим отодвинуться и разрушить угнетающую тишину. Но сзади была спинка дивана, и голос его прозвучал, будто мышиный писк. — Или Чарли.

— Опять твои шуточки, Джим, — тихо рыкнул на хиппи папочка П., но Кирк отрицательно замотал головой.

— Странный Томас, милый странный Томас, — у девушки был красивый бархатный голос, может быть, она очень хорошо пела. Но сейчас ее слова звучали скорее как мантра, они затягивали Чехова, словно липкая сеть. Она провела ладонью по его щеке, подбородку, приобняв его за шею.

Резкий двойной хлопок Спока по столешнице прозвучал, как раскат грома. Мулатка моргнула, потом резко выпрямилась и отскочила от Павла к столику у стены напротив.

— Странная эта Кристина, — шепнул Павел.

— Нет, это Ухура. Но, кажется, ты ей понравился, — улыбнулся Кирк бледному и взмокшему Паше. — Жаль, что такой тихой она бывает только несколько часов после работы. И Кристина блондинка, хотя тоже не без причуд.

— У нее трудная работа, — заступился за отсутствующую девушку Маккой. И уточнил уже для Чехова: — Она забирает души младенцев и новорожденных.

И тут Павел, наконец, понял, что в лице команды папочки П. ему досталась не самая страшная пост-смертная жизнь. Они приняли его, будто всегда ждали. Никто не указывает ему, что и как делать. Никто не лезет с сочувственными разговорами, но при этом он не чувствует себя одиноким. Интересно, сколько таких, как он, Павлов Чеховых должно было побывать здесь, чтобы они смогли так синхронно помогать ему? Сколько напуганных, смущенных и потерянных? И сколько из них привязывались к ним так, как хотел привязаться он? Наверное, каждый.

— Сдвигайте столы, — скомандовал Пайк. — Сейчас подойдут остальные, и начнем работать.

Кирк со Споком кинулись выполнять поручение, а Маккой так и остался сидеть на месте, держа Пашу за руку и рассеянно поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. Жест был успокаивающим, и, возможно, посиди они так чуть дольше, Паше удалось бы расслабиться (хотя, глядя на горку предназначавшихся ему желтых стикеров, он подумал, что вряд ли).

Кэрол даже не потрудилась принять у них заказ, а просто принесла несколько огромных тарелок с вафлями и поставила на сдвинутые столы. Присев на один из свободных стульев, она подперла щеку рукой и задумчиво уставилась на стикеры.

— Ты с нами? — спросил Маккой.

— Да. Пайк вызвонил всех, кто сегодня свободен. Скоро должны подойти Кристина, Гейла, Дженис, Хикару и Гарри.

— Мадд? — уточнил Кирк.

— Мадд, — подтвердил Пайк.

— А обязательно было звать этого поганца? Он же карманы обшаривает в два раза быстрее меня! И месяц назад увел у меня из-под носа лофт в Манхэттене! — пожаловался Кирк.

— Джим, сейчас нам нужна любая помощь, — попытался урезонить его Спок.

— Кирк, уймись. У нас сейчас есть более важные проблемы, чем твоя конкуренция с Маддом, — отрезал Пайк. — Поступим следующим образом. Первым делом сгруппируем все стикеры по районам и расположим смерти в хронологическом порядке. Потом разделимся на группы, каждая группа будет отвечать за свой район. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов ни у кого не было. Пайк пододвинул к себе стикеры, открыл свой потрепанный блокнот, и они со Споком начали распределять задания. Леонард подтолкнул к Паше тарелку с вафлями:

— Позавтракай пока. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз удастся перекусить, а энергии тебе сегодня понадобится много.

— Я бы на твоем месте тоже поел поплотнее, — обратился Пайк к Маккою, не поднимая головы от блокнота. — Будешь ездить с Павлом.

— Хорошо, — согласился Леонард, пододвигая к себе вторую тарелку. Он с самого начала рассчитывал сопровождать Чехова, и если бы папочка П. ему этого не сказал, он бы сам напросился.

Один за другим в «Сладкую Каролину» прибывали жнецы. Первой приехала уже знакомая Павлу Гейла, выглядевшая так же отвратительно бодро, как и Джим, хотя оба они поспали всего пару часов, проторчав в «Барракуде» до закрытия. Она помахала всем рукой, ущипнула Чехова за щеку в знак приветствия и без предисловий принялась рассказывать очередную историю из своего богатого опыта, которую Паша изо всех сил старался не слушать.

Кристина и Дженис пришли вместе и поставили перед Павлом корзинку с имбирным печеньем. Джим немедленно запустил в нее обе руки, за что получил два одновременных подзатыльника от девушек. Маккой вполголоса — так, чтобы слышал только Паша — рассказал, что Кристина руководит группой жнецов, забирающих души детей, запекает стикеры с заданиями в китайское печенье вместо предсказаний. А еще, что она неровно дышит к Споку, и это очень нервирует его и заодно Джима. Имбирное печенье Пашу невероятно растрогало, рассказ — развеселил, и предстоящий день вдруг стал казаться менее страшным.

Хикару Сулу и Гарри Мадд приехали последними, когда Пайк со Споком уже заканчивали распределять задания, быстро представились и уселись за общий стол — слушать распоряжения.

— Итак, делимся на пять групп. Кристина, Дженис, вам Манхэттен. Хикару и Кэрол — Бронкс. Кирк и Спок отправляются в Куинс, Ухура и Гейла — в Бруклин, нам с Маддом остается Статон-Айленд. Сейчас я выдам каждой группе стикеры, ищете людей в хронологическом порядке, как только нашли — пишете Маккою сообщение и не спускаете с человека глаз, пока они с Павлом не приедут. Все ясно?

— Мне не ясно, — в голосе Чехова звучало неприкрытое отчаяние, — как можно за день собрать двадцать три души? Даже если отвести на каждую душу час — это практически круглые сутки! А часа может и не хватить!

— Нам могут давать сложные задания, но никогда не дают невыполнимых, — уверенно сказал Пайк. — Некоторые души нужно будет собирать в одном районе примерно в одно и то же время. Скорее всего, смерти как-то взаимосвязаны. Если никто не облажается, — тут папочка П. многозначительно посмотрел сначала на Джима, потом на Мадда, — даже успеешь забрать каждую душу еще до момента смерти. Все получится. Вопросов больше нет? Тогда вперед!

Жнецы начали по парам покидать «Сладкую Каролину», но прежде чем уйти, каждый подходил к Паше, чтобы пожелать ему удачи: мужчины ободряюще хлопали по плечу, женщины целовали в щеку.

— Не забудь печенье, — напомнила Кристина, — перекусишь в метро.

Еще вчера Паша захихикал бы при мысли о жнеце, жующем в метро имбирное печенье между заданиями, но сейчас он был настолько ошеломлен поддержкой, полученной от малознакомых и абсолютно не знакомых ему людей, которые, по сути, согласились просто так выполнять его работу (когда им и за их собственную не платят), что смеяться совершенно не хотелось.

Первой Чехов забрал душу Уэсли Крашера. Уэсли было пятнадцать лет, и он в тот день решил прогулять школу, чтобы смастерить на заднем дворе самодельную бомбу из подручных материалов, часть из которых он стащил в школьной лаборатории, часть нашел в гараже соседа, а часть честно купил на сэкономленные карманные деньги. Эксперимент оказался удачным в том плане, что бомба сработала. И неудачным в том плане, что взорвалась она раньше, чем Уэсли рассчитывал.

К удивлению Паши, собственная смерть Уэсли не особо расстроила. Но он заявил, что никуда не уйдет, пока подробно не расскажет кому-нибудь о конструкции бомбы. Спок вызвался его выслушать, чтобы Чехов не опоздал на следующее задание. Павел даже немного пожалел, что не может остаться — ему казалось, что если бы они с Уэсли встретились при других обстоятельствах, например, в школе или в университете, они бы вполне могли стать друзьями на почве увлеченности наукой.

После Уэсли Крашера была Таша Яр. Таша работала тренером по восточным единоборствам, но оказалось, что от восточных единоборств не так уж много толку, когда на выходе из зала тебя поджидает ревнивый экс с пистолетом. Она умерла быстро и — благодаря Паше — безболезненно, а потом стояла, сложив руки на груди, и ждала, пока приедет полиция, которую вызвала Ухура. Таша хотела убедиться, что больше никто не пострадает (хотя Маккой с Чеховым и уверяли ее, что все будет в порядке — уж им-то полагается знать такие вещи), и посмотреть на то, как ее убийцу скрутят копы.

Джорди Ла Форжа Павел знал — не по имени, но в лицо. Он был слепым саксофонистом, который иногда выступал в кофейне неподалеку от кампуса. Студенты между собой называли его «Рэй Чарльз» — не только из-за слепоты и саксофона, но и потому, что его коронным номером была песня «Hit the Road, Jack». Аневризма грудной аорты разорвалась, прежде чем Джорди успел доиграть последний куплет. Музыкант пошутил, что теперь наконец-то сможет видеть ноты, и попросил отдать его саксофон бариста по имени Гайнан.

После Джорди все души слились для Паши в один сплошной калейдоскоп. Наверняка среди них были и «тяжелые», о которых его уже неоднократно успели предупредить, но в этот раз проводами в загробную жизнь занимались другие жнецы, так что Чехов особо об этом не задумывался. Маккой, которого коллеги постоянно держали в курсе («Третий час ищем приют для собак, чтобы пристроить ее мопса. Если бы она не была мертва, придушил бы собственными руками»), радовался, что Паше не приходится иметь с ними дело. И мысленно просил того, кто выдает им задания (кто бы это ни был), чтобы в ближайшие пару недель и не пришлось.

День проходил, как будто в тумане, в памяти откладывались какие-то отрывочные фрагменты: вот они бегут трусцой через парк, догоняя приверженца здорового образа жизни, причиной смерти которого станет не завязанный шнурок кроссовок; вот они застряли в лифте в бизнес-центре, и Чехов паникует не потому, что у него внезапно обнаружилась клаустрофобия, а потому что боится не успеть; вот кто-то сует ему хот-дог и бутылку воды; вот он едет в метро, прильнув к Леонарду, а тот рассказывает ему истории из своего детства, проведенного на ферме в Джорджии, таким голосом, каким родители читают детям сказку на ночь.

И единственное, что оставалось неизменным в этих маленьких фрагментах реальности, — это шныряющие вокруг могильщики. Паша не думал, что этих тварей так много в Нью-Йорке. Они ползали по стенам домов, как ящерицы, бросались под ноги, как дворовые коты, сидели на подоконниках, заглядывая в окна, и проезжали мимо на крышах желтых нью-йоркских такси. Сначала они даже немного пугали Чехова, но к вечеру испуг сменился глухим раздражением.

Последнюю душу Павел забирал в Бушвике, в двух кварталах от их с Леонардом дома. Кто бы там ни выдавал жнецам задания — у него были хоть какие-то крохи жалости. Ухура и Гейла, остававшиеся с Чеховым и Маккоем до последнего, от приглашения на чашку чая отказались, так что домой напарники возвращались вдвоем.

— Как вы с таким напряженным расписанием умудряетесь еще и на нормальных работах работать? — заплетающимся от усталости языком поинтересовался Паша, буквально повиснув на Маккое.

— Ты даже не знаешь, кем я работаю, — усмехнулся Леонард.

Он усадил Павла на диван, помогая стянуть пыльные кеды и заляпанные неизвестно чем джинсы, а затем отнес все в ванную. Стиральной машинки у Маккоя дома не было, так что в ближайшие дни Чехову лучше было не пачкаться. Запасной комплект одежды у него был только один.

Вернувшись, Леонард приказал Павлу снять предпоследний оплот наготы — рубашку — и перевернуться на живот, а сам снова куда-то ушел. Чехов послушно подгреб под себя подушку и закрыл глаза. Весь день ему казалось, что как только он ляжет или даже сядет, сразу уснет. На деле же сон как рукой сняло. Может, причиной был адреналин, не до конца выветрившийся из организма, или девять чашек эспрессо, выпитых ближе к вечеру. Он лежал и слушал, как Леонард выдвигал ящики, шелестел какими-то упаковками и позвякивал стеклянными бутылочками, пока, наконец, не вернулся к дивану и не начал легко гладить Павла по спине. Запахло чем-то хвойным и успокаивающим.

— Ты спишь? — шепотом поинтересовался Маккой.

— А если бы я не ответил, ты бы продолжил мне делать массаж? — только из любопытства решил уточнить Чехов, окончательно расплываясь под настойчивыми круговыми движениями сильных рук.

— Да, — серьезно ответил Маккой, словно в этом не было ничего странного. Хотя, может, для него и не было. Может, обычно вот так же на этом диване лежал Джим. Или даже Гейла. И Леонард помогал им таким образом избавиться от физической усталости и дурных мыслей.  
Но Чехов не привык к чужим прикосновениям. Они казались ему личными и бесконечно интимными.

Он почувствовал, как краснеют его уши, багровеет шея и тяжелеет в паху. Последнее не стало для Чехова сюрпризом. Чтобы Маккой не успел отметить спонтанную смену его расцветки, Павел решил ошарашить его каким-нибудь вопросом:

— А Джим и правда влюблен в Спока, или он просто такой?

— Какой? — уточнил Леонард, видимо, особо не задумавшись.

— Словно любит всех и вся, здесь и сейчас. Если мы в комнате втроем — он любит нас, если появляется, скажем, Гейла, кажется, что он начинает любить и ее. А когда уходит — Кирк сразу про нее забывает.

— Ну, он действительно очень любвеобилен, и иногда это переходит все границы, — искренне признался Маккой. — Но со Споком дела обстоят иначе. Ты успел его рассмотреть?

— Угу, — промычал Павел. Рука экс-доктора поднялась к его шее, и пришлось собрать себя в единое целое, чтобы не начать издавать какие-нибудь не очень приличные звуки.

— А видел его отражение в оконном стекле?

— Не-е-е-ет, — ответил с придыханием Павел и снова уткнулся носом в подушку. От стыда, кажется, начали полыхать даже волосы.

— Жаль, тебе было бы интересно, — Леонард перестал мучить шею и плечи Чехова и спустился к пояснице. Павел сильнее вжался бедрами в спасительный диван. — Спок — очень необычный жнец. То, каким он был при жизни, и то, как его сейчас видят обычные люди, очень сильно отличается между собой. Кирк познакомился со Споком незадолго до своей смерти. Случайно. Я, честно сказать, не знаю, что там между ними произошло тогда, но последствия оба расхлебывают до сих пор. Как бывший врач я вижу в их опасной тяге к друг другу медицинские предпосылки, как друг — очень надеюсь, что одному из них надоест ходить вокруг да около, и он уступит. Или Спок со своим «нам нельзя», или Кирк со своим «хочу».

Ладонь Маккоя чуть дольше обычного задержалась в районе крестца, а затем мужчина накрыл Чехова пледом и собрался было уйти мыть руки, но Павел его остановил:  
— А нам нельзя? — многозначительно спросил он, все еще не отрывая головы от подушки.  
Маккой сел обратно на диван, но промолчал.

И от этой невысказанности, повисшей в воздухе, от близости экс-доктора и от собственной смелости или глупости, толкнувшей его спросить, Чехов почувствовал, как начал задыхаться. Умереть от удушья ему больше не грозило, но легкие будто опалило огнем.

— Не то чтобы нельзя... — наконец медленно произнес Маккой, словно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Просто многие не решаются.

— Почему? — с трудом выдавил из себя Павел. Он уже не рад был, что поднял эту тему, но, с другой стороны, рано или поздно этот вопрос все равно прозвучал бы. Потому что Паша надеялся, что в его не-жизни может быть хоть что-то человеческое, кроме паршивой низкооплачиваемой работы. Потому что он думал, что мироздание решило выкинуть странную штуку и забрать у него одни шансы, подарив взамен другие, и грех было этими шансами не воспользоваться. А если отбросить всю эту шелуху про мироздание — потому что ему, кажется, очень нравился Маккой.

— Потому что есть два варианта: либо вы расстаетесь, и потом вынуждены десятилетиями терпеть друг друга, делая вид, что вы цивилизованные люди, либо один из вас неожиданно уходит дальше, забрав свою последнюю душу, и вы даже не успеваете попрощаться. В результате все проигрывают.

— Всегда думал, что в отношениях важнее процесс, чем результат, — пробормотал Чехов в подушку. Леонард это никак не прокомментировал, поэтому Паша повернулся набок, посильнее закутался в плед и начал развивать мысль: — Даже у обычных живых людей в отношениях в любой момент может случиться какая-то лажа. Угасшие со временем чувства, измена, ссоры на бытовой почве, наркотики, алкоголь, рукоприкладство, заниженная самооценка, идиотское благородство, внезапная смерть. Никаких гарантий. Но это же не повод не пробовать, правда ведь?

Получив в ответ лишь напряженное молчание, Паша натянул на голову плед (когда он в детстве боялся подкроватных монстров, мама говорила ему, что самая надежная защита — одеяло над головой; к сожалению, оказалось, что в случаях с собственными внутренними монстрами, упрямыми напарниками и окружающей реальностью средней паршивости одеяло работает плохо). Маккой поднялся с дивана и отправился в ванную — отмывать руки от массажного масла. И думать.

Леонард мыл руки долго, тщательно и методично, как перед операцией. Когда он был жив и работал врачом, мытье рук было для него своего рода ритуалом, который помогал успокоить нервы и выбросить из головы ненужные мысли. На этот раз знакомый ритуал почему-то не сработал — отвлечься от лезших в голову мыслей не получилось.

В глубине души Леонард признавал, что Чехов прав, и догадывался, что начинает чувствовать нечто большее, чем простое желание помогать и опекать. Но когда со времени последних близких отношений прошло несколько десятков лет (в отличие от многих других жнецов, Маккой не разменивался на интрижки ни с другими жнецами, ни, тем более, с людьми), вступать в новые было страшновато. Да и Павел сейчас, скорее всего, в первую очередь нуждался в друге и наставнике.

Маккой плеснул в лицо холодной водой, оперся обеими руками о раковину и уставился в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел мужчина, чье лицо экс-доктор за девяносто лет так и не научился считать своим. Он выглядел старше, чем настоящий Леонард Маккой: на лбу и в уголках глаз уже появились морщины, на висках — седина. По документам ему всегда было около сорока пяти, и первые лет пятьдесят (пока Маккой не вернулся к своему настоящему имени) его звали Рупертом.

Иногда Леонард считал Руперта своим альтер-эго — в тех случаях, когда его что-то беспокоило, но он не мог поделиться этим ни с Кирком, ни с Пайком. Он спрашивал себя: «А что бы сделал Руперт?», чтобы посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны.

— Трус, — насмешливо сказал ему из зеркала Руперт. Маккой с каменным лицом продемонстрировал своему отражению средний палец, вытер лицо и руки полотенцем и вернулся в комнату, надеясь, что Паша за время его отсутствия успел заснуть.

Чехов лежал на диване с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, дремал, но, заслышав шаги Леонарда, он открыл глаза и приглашающим жестом поднял край пледа:

— Ложись. Хватит на полу спать. Это твоя квартира, в конце концов.

Сначала Маккой хотел запротестовать, но прошедший день настолько вымотал его физически и эмоционально, что он решил не спорить и забрался на узкий диван, повернувшись к Паше спиной. Чехов накрыл их обоих пледом и моментально провалился в сон; Леонард же, прежде чем заснуть, тесно прижавшись к Павлу, в лучших традициях Скарлетт О'Хары пообещал себе, что обо всем подумает завтра.

***

Ночью Чехову было жарко. Вначале ему снилось скалистое побережье Адриатики, где он никогда не был, но всегда мечтал побывать. Затем — ад. Книжный или, скорее, даже киношный, с котлами, жаровнями и бесконечной вереницей морщинистых могильщиков, которые столпились вокруг него, и каждый из них щедро подкидывал дров. 

Проснулся он абсолютно разбитый и в полном одиночестве. Диван с того края, где спал Маккой, успел остыть, а самого экс-доктора в квартире не было. Ни записки «пошел за круассанами, не вылезай из постели», как в дешевом бульварном романе, ни запасных ключей на столе, как в обычной нью-йоркской жизни. Скорее всего, Леонард уехал на работу, но где он работает и когда освобождается, Павел до сих пор так и не выяснил. Чехов неторопливо оделся, умылся, заглянул в холодильник в поисках пары яиц на завтрак, но не нашел даже завалявшегося куска хлеба. Захлопнув дверь и собрав по карманам последнюю мелочь на автобусный билет, отправился в «Сладкую Каролину». Нужно было получить (или не получить) задание от папочки П. и срочно найти работу.

А еще позавтракать, настоятельно напомнил о себе желудок, стоило Чехову войти в кафе. От запаха свежезаваренного кофе и домашней выпечки закружилась голова.

— Ты рано, никого еще нет, а Кристофера сегодня уже не будет. Он оставил вам задания. Ты отдыхаешь, кажется, — заметила подошедшая за заказом Кэрол, второй на памяти Чехова жнец, называющий папочку П. по имени. Выглядела она сегодня немного странно, наверное, причиной тому были очки и обруч-косынка в веселенькие розовые черепа. Круглые затемненные стекла скрывали чуть ли не половину ее лица и делали старше. Павел подумал, что если бы увидел ее сегодня первый раз, принял бы за сестру Кристины. Разве что у той были более темные волосы и очень печальные глаза. Они просто не могли быть другими у того, кто так много видел детских смертей. Интересно, а какая медицинская специализация была у Маккоя при жизни? Или у военных врачей ее нет?

— Чем ты будешь завтракать? — прервала его мысли девушка, открывая блокнот.

— Я не буду, спасибо. Просто подожду здесь кого-нибудь, — бодро ответил Чехов, но желудок, как назло, предательски забурчал и потребовал пищи.

— Нечем заплатить? — понимающе уточнила Кэрол. Павел кивнул.

— Если тебе нужна работа, то мне как раз нужен официант, — предложила она Чехову. Но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я здесь был несколько раз, и у вас уже есть два официанта. Они справляются — новый вам не нужен. Но спасибо.

Она закрыла блокнот и присела на диван напротив.

— Паша, никто меня еще просил, — сказала она настолько серьезно, насколько это можно сделать в розовом обруче и очках, как у Гарри Поттера или Джона Леннона. — Хотя не сомневаюсь, что еще попросят. Скорее всего, после того как Джим найдет тебе работу на свое усмотрение, а Леонарду она не понравится. И я не смогу им отказать. Поэтому предлагаю заранее. Я не раз задумывалась, что было бы неплохо, если бы один из моих ребят видел настоящий облик жнецов и не очень сокрушался по поводу порезанных осколками пальцев.

— А бывают конфузы? — не сдержал любопытства Чехов.

— Чаще всего со Споком. Он, конечно, говорит, что привык, но мне кажется, его это раздражает.

Что «это», Кэрол рассказать не успела — за соседнем столиком заворочалась компания с просьбами повторить их заказ. Она улыбнулась Павлу, нарисовав вопросительный знак ручкой в воздухе. Павел улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. 

Еще вчера он боялся, что очень скоро начнет задыхаться от постоянной заботы и попыток помочь. Но жнецы, наверное, обладали каким-то непостижимым талантом делать это незаметно, считаясь с его мнением и оставляя право решать, как поступить, ему самому.

Утром в кафе было мало людей и еще меньше заказов. В основном брали кофе и иногда вафли. Меню «Сладкой Каролины» Чехов выучил буквально за десять минут, получил от Кэрол форменную рубашку в ярко-желтую полоску и, вынырнув из подсобки в зал, нос к носу столкнулся с Кирком. Оказывается, он и Спок уже пришли и даже заняли места за «их» столиком, а вот Маккоя все не было.

— О, — радостно воскликнул Кирк, бесцеремонно сгребая Павла в охапку, — Ты шустро устроился. А я для тебя как раз работенку нашел.

— Думаю, работать под началом жнеца, понимающего наши проблемы, ему будет намного удобнее. По крайней мере, первое время, — едва заметно остудил пыл Кирка Спок. — Доброе утро, Павел.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Чехов и, указав на свой бейдж, уточнил: — Только я Чарли.

— Я запомню, — кивнул Спок.

— Мне омлет, два тоста с ветчиной, тарелку сырных шариков с вишней, вафли и две больших чашки капучино, — протараторил Кирк, а потом более сдержанно добавил: — И чашку черного чая. У Спока своя, Кэрол знает.

Вернулся с заказом Чехов очень быстро. Поднос с готовыми блюдами ждал его за кухонной стойкой, стоило только к ней подойти, видимо, вкусы жнецов менялись нечасто. Сбоку стояла синяя кружка с цветочным орнаментом по бокам и сколотой ручкой. Чехов невольно заглянул в коричнево-масляное зеркало напитка и поморщился. Его новое «я» было немного пучеглазо, с крупными ушами и прямыми гладкими волосами. Сменил шило на мыло, называется.

Возвращался к столику он в глубокой задумчивости и едва не уронил поднос, когда решил посмотреть на отражения Кирка и Спока. Джим не сильно отличался от себя настоящего, разве что был чуть более лохмат, чем обычно. А Спок… его не было вовсе. На его месте в металлической обшивке барной стойки отражалась незнакомка. Коротко стриженная, с такой же бледной кожей, как у самого жнеца, и темными глазами, одетая в строгий костюм, она напоминала Амели Пулен, неожиданно изменившую себе и выбравшую реальный мир вместо страны грез.

Павел слишком откровенно сравнивал отражение и оригинал, чем не мог не привлечь внимание жнецов.

— А разве такое бывает? — выдал он самый глупый из зародившихся в его кудрявой голове вопросов.

— Иногда, — спокойно резюмировал Спок. — Опережая, добавлю: я знаю только об одном таком же жнеце, и он тоже отражался женщиной. Чаще всего меня это не смущает, но бывают некоторые трудности, например, когда мне нужно соблюдать торжественный или праздничный дресс-код. 

Уточнять Чехов не стал. Он только представил Спока в кроваво-красном платье с глубоким декольте и поспешно ретировался на кухню, чтобы не засмеяться и успокоиться.

Когда он вернулся к жнецам, Спок был все так же меланхоличен и невозмутим, а Кирк ему подмигнул и задал, наверное, главный на сегодня вопрос:

— А ты не задумывался, почему вчера у тебя было так много заданий? Я собираю души с тех пор, как пустил папочкин корвет под откос и разбил себе насмерть голову. Кажется, был семидесятый.

— 1969 год, — поправил его Спок. — Но ты почти год не мог поверить, что мертв, чем очень усложнял нам жизнь и работу.

— Ну, прости, — развел руками Кирк, едва не сбив одну из своих чашек. — Так вот, за эти годы никогда еще ни одному жнецу не давали так много заданий. Даже 11 сентября каждый из нас получил намного меньше душ, чем ты вчера. Ни я, ни Спок не знаем, почему, а папочка П. слил задания и слинял. Уверен, он тоже без понятия.

— Леонард не озвучивал свою теорию? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Нет. Я думал, он на работе, но придет сюда, как обычно. Возьмет задания, принесет ключи.

Кирк со Споком переглянулись. Они явно знали что-то, чего не знал Павел.

— Леонард не оставил тебе ключей, и ты захлопнул дверь? — сухо уточнил Спок.

— Да, — кивнул Чехов. — А что?

Джим вздохнул и потер рукой лоб.

— Или мы сейчас ищем Гейлу, очень надеюсь, что она в городе, и она влезает через окно. Или…

Павел недоуменно разглядывал Кирка. Происходило что-то, чего он не понимал, но к чему был сопричастным.

— Он останется у нас до вечера, Джим, — предложил Спок тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Или даже переночует, если Леонард к этому времени не вернется. Не думаю, что его работа займет дольше обычного.

Джим понимающе кивнул, а Чехов не выдержал:

— Я понял, что не смогу попасть домой. Но кем, черт подери, работает Маккой?

— Он тебе разве не сказал? — удивился Джим.

— Нам как-то не до этого было, — поникшим голосом ответил Павел. Он вдруг понял, как на самом деле мало знает о Леонарде; тот с готовностью делился фактами из жизни других жнецов, но очень мало рассказывал о своей. Это не выглядело так, будто он скрывает от Паши информацию, просто когда у них выдавалось свободное время для разговоров, они всегда общались на какие-то другие темы. Получалось это настолько естественно, что до вопроса Джима Чехов не особо задумывался о том, что биография и привычки Леонарда для него — темное пятно.

О Споке Павлу тоже было известно мало, но со Споком ему не нужно было находиться бок-о-бок практически круглые сутки, делить задания, квартиру и свою новую не-жизнь. К тому же, единственному жнецу, в полной мере оправдывавшему звание мрачного, флер загадочности как-то шел, его было легко связать с потусторонним миром в представлении обычных людей. Маккой же казался Паше настолько живым, что рядом с ним он иногда начинал чувствовать себя прежним Пашей Чеховым. Именно поэтому невинный вопрос Джима оказался вдруг таким болезненным.

— Леонард работает на горячей линии предотвращения самоубийств, — сказал Спок. — У него нет четкого графика, и иногда он задерживается на работе надолго — если поступает много звонков или попадается тяжелый случай.

Наверное, на лице Паши было написано удивление — зачем жнецу, и так постоянно имеющему дело со смертями, выбирать «человеческую» работу, которая тоже связана со смертью? — потому что Джим поспешил объяснить:

— Каждый из нас со свалившимся на него предназначением справляется по-своему. Боунс вот спасает людей.

— А разве можно спасти человека? Я думал, если ему суждено умереть, то уже ничего не поделаешь.

— Судьба человека фиксируется в тот момент, когда Кристофер получает список с его именем, — ответил Спок. — До этого момента все возможно изменить. Пока имя не написано на стикере, человека еще можно спасти.

— Боунс был врачом, у него пунктик на спасении людей, — подхватил Джим. — А когда он стал жнецом, пунктик превратился в способ компенсации.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое, — сказал Паша, немного обидевшись за Маккоя.

— У Джима своеобразная манера выражаться, — констатировал Спок очевидное.

— Я уже заметил, — буркнул Паша. — Так, значит, звонить ему бесполезно?

— Да, — ответил Джим. — Ты не волнуйся так, мы со Споком заберем тебя с работы, посидишь у нас. Леонард догадается, где тебя искать, а если нет — спросит у Кэрол. Все будет пучком.

— У тебя и правда «своеобразная манера выражаться», — передразнил Паша Спока и слегка улыбнулся.

***

Первый рабочий день Чехова прошел на удивление хорошо: посетителей было мало, и большинство были постоянными клиентами, снисходительно относившимися к промахам неопытных официантов. К тому моменту, как за Пашей зашли Кирк со Споком, он уже снял фартук и сидел за столиком, попивая мятный чай и пересчитывая первые в жизни чаевые.

— И снова здравствуй, — шумно поприветствовал его Кирк. Спок лишь сдержанно кивнул.

— Готов выдвигаться?

— Да. Мы сразу едем к вам?

— Вообще-то... тут такое дело, — замялся Джим. — Я перепутал время задания — у папочки П. жуткий почерк, восьмерка похожа на шестерку — так что мне нужно будет по пути прихватить душу. Ты не против прокатиться с нами?

Паша согласился, даже не раздумывая: ему очень хотелось посмотреть, как работают другие жнецы (за исключением, разве что, Гейлы и Кристины), а, судя по рассказам Леонарда, стиль работы у Джима был довольно необычный.

Надпись на стикере привела их в парк Блумингдейл. Жнецы ужасно не любили парки и другие людные места: попробуй вовремя найти нужного человека, к примеру, на трехсот с лишним гектарах Центрального парка или, не дай бог, на тысяче гектаров парка Пелхэм-Бэй. Но даже несмотря на то, что размеры парка Блумингдейл были куда более скромными, Пашу все равно пугал масштаб предстоявших им поисков.

— Не дрейфь, — подмигнул ему Джим, догадавшийся, что беспокоит Чехова. — Дело пятнадцати минут. Максимум.

Наверное, подумал Павел, у опытных жнецов развивается профессиональная интуиция, позволяющая им как-то вычислять нужных людей. Или прокачивается наблюдательность. Или...

— Вон эта тварь, — проорал Джим, указывая пальцем куда-то в кусты. — За ним!

...Или они просто таскаются за могильщиком, пока тот не приведет их к жертве. Некоторые вещи на самом деле проще, чем кажутся.

На крик Джима обернулись несколько людей, мирно прогуливавшихся неподалеку.

— Белка, — зачем-то поспешил успокоить их Павел. Спок в ответ на эту реплику иронично поднял бровь, но от комментариев воздержался.

Протащив жнецов чуть ли не по всем кустам в парке (судя по всему, из чистой вредности), могильщик привел их к полю для софтбола. 

— Эх, опять какой-нибудь любитель спорта получит мячом по голове... скукота, — протянул Джим.

— Я бы на твоем месте не стал делать поспешных предположений, — ответил на это Спок. — Ты же знаешь, как непредсказуема смерть.

— А у него спросить нельзя? — кивнул Чехов в сторону могильщика, который взобрался на дерево и хищно смотрел на игроков.

— Он говорить не умеет, — фыркнул Джим. — А даже если бы умел, все равно бы не сказал. Могильщики жнецов терпеть не могут. Впрочем, это взаимно.

— Так мы же вроде как... вместе работаем, — удивился Паша.

— Вот именно — вроде как, — скривился Джим. — А на самом деле каждый сам по себе и даже друг против друга. Знаешь, как отделы маркетинга и продаж в компании.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Павел.

— Неважно, — махнул рукой Кирк. — В общем, у могильщика спрашивать бесполезно. Лучше последим за ним еще немного, потому что на поле я пока лезть не хочу.

— Вероятнее всего, тебе и не придется, — заметил Спок, указывая на могильщика. Тот как раз покинул свой наблюдательный пост на дереве, юрко соскользнув вниз по столу, и направился к пешеходной дорожке, по которой быстрым шагом шел мужчина.

— Смотри и учись, Чехов.

С этими словами Джим кинулся навстречу мужчине и заключил его в крепкие объятия, буквально сгребая в охапку. Чехов, уже успевший познать силу приветственных объятий Джима, поморщился и мысленно посочувствовал мужчине — М. О'Брайену, если это действительно был их «клиент».

— Чарли! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — радостно завопил Джим.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, — возмутился мужчина, высвобождаясь из цепких объятий Кирка.

— Да быть не может! Вы ведь Чарльз Такер — третий, правильно?

— Понятия не имею, кто такой Чарльз Такер — третий. Меня зовут Майлз О'Брайен, вас я вижу в первый раз в жизни и надеюсь, что в последний.

— Простите, простите, виноват, — пошел на попятную Кирк. Проведя рукой по предплечью мужчины (Паша заметил, как за его пальцами потянулось уже знакомое золотистое сияние души) и, засунув обе руки в карманы куртки, отступил на несколько шагов. — Просто — одно лицо, правда.

О'Брайен закатил глаза, что-то сердито пробурчал себе под нос и продолжил свой путь. Могильщик потрусил за ним, и Паша было попытался пристроиться в хвост процессии, но Спок его остановил.

— Не нужно. Если мы пойдем за ним, то вызовем ненужные подозрения. Основная часть работы уже выполнена.

— Далеко все равно не убежит, — заметил Джим, вынимая левую руку из кармана и глядя на часы. — Ставлю двадцать баксов на то, что споткнется по дороге и разобьет голову.

— Джим, что у тебя в кармане? — неожиданно спросил Спок.

— Ничего особенного, — преувеличенно невинно ответил Кирк, ковыряя носком кеда землю и избегая встречаться взглядом со Споком.

— Не ври мне.

— Ну ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что у меня в кармане, зачем устраивать этот показательный допрос, да еще и при Чарли? — взорвался Кирк.

— Я Павел, — машинально поправил Паша. Он готов был откликаться на имя Чарли на заданиях и в «Сладкой Каролине», но все-таки «родное» имя звучало гораздо приятнее.

— Отдай мне кошелек, — сказал Спок с таким убийственным спокойствием, что у Паши мурашки по спине пошли.

— Не отдам. Это мои честно заработанные комиссионные. Ему они все равно больше не понадобятся. И нечего кривиться. Каждый из нас хочет стейк на ужин и крышу над головой, и ты, Спок, не исключение, — буднично сообщил он Споку. — А ты, — рука Кирка с зажатым в ней кошельком уперлась в грудь Павла, — с него пример не бери. Это только вегетарианцы, которые косят под дамочек, могут прожить на воде и овсянке, а здоровым организмам, как мы, нужен более плотный рацион.

— Так вот почему Леонард хотел, чтобы я нашел работу, — осенило Чехова.

— Ты совершенно прав, — кивнул Спок, — мы с Леонардом не одобряем способы заработка и образ жизни, предпочитаемые Джимом, и не хотели бы, чтобы новые жнецы брали с него пример.

— Ну конечно, а сами живете в квартирах покойников, — хмыкнул Джим, вынимая из кошелька деньги. Судя по всему, сам кошелек он собирался вернуть владельцу, так что хоть какие-то остатки совести у него все же были.

— Мы занимаем квартиры с согласия их бывших владельцев и своевременно вносим коммунальные платежи. А ты украл кошелек, даже не дождавшись смерти человека! — похоже, даже у казавшегося бесконечным терпения Спока были пределы, и оно начинало подходить к концу.

— Кхм-кхм, — громко откашлялся кто-то за спинами жнецов. Они синхронно повернулись на звук и увидели Майлза О'Брайена.

— Майлз, дружище, — напыщенно обратился к нему Джим, — с прискорбием вынужден тебе сообщить, что...

— Я мертв, — спокойно закончил за него О'Брайен. — Кошелек верни. Тело в двухстах метрах отсюда.

— Причина смерти? — деловито поинтересовался Джим.

— Споткнулся, упал, разбил голову.

— Я же говорил! Спок, с тебя двадцать баксов.

— Мы с тобой не спорили, Джим.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Кирк и снова обратился к О'Брайену: — Какие-то еще пожелания есть? Незавершенные дела? Или к переходу в загробную жизнь готов?

— Я готов к переходу куда угодно, лишь бы ты от меня отстал.

— Замечательно! — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом воскликнул Кирк. — Добро пожаловать на борт!

— М-да, — протянул Паша, глядя, как Майлз О'Брайен шагает в спустившиеся с неба огни, — странный у тебя, Джим, профессиональный такт.

— Скорее профессиональная бестактность, — процедил сквозь зубы Спок. Это было настолько на него не похоже, что даже Паша, который провел в компании жнецов всего три дня, понял: на этот раз Джим перегнул палку.

Кирк ничего не ответил, резко развернулся и пошагал по дорожке. 

— Пойдем, Павел, — в голос Спока вернулось привычное спокойствие.

Понурившись, Паша поплелся вслед за Споком. Развернувшаяся в парке сцена слегка подпортила ему настроение: к этому моменту жнецы начали казаться ему семьей, но он как-то упустил из виду, что даже в самых дружных с виду семьях бывают конфликты, непримиримые противоречия и скелеты в шкафу. Очень неприятно было наблюдать за ссорой коллег (и — хотелось в это верить — друзей) и совершенно не было желания принимать чью-то сторону в споре.

***

До небольшой студии, которую делили Кирк со Споком, они добрались без приключений, зато в гнетущей тишине. Спок многозначительно молчал — в стеклах автобуса хмурила тонкие брови загадочная Амели — Кирк демонстративно надел наушники. Чехов даже ненадолго поверил, что обижается он, а не на него. Впрочем, про Спока можно было с трудом сказать «обижается», для этого он был слишком флегматичен.

Комната встретила их полумраком, непривычной чистотой и отсутствием Гейлы в окне. Джим скинул кроссовки, цепляясь носком одной за пятку другой, и ушел на кухню. Спок без комментариев поставил его обувь на полку. Свои плащ и пиджак он повесил на плечиках в шкаф. А Павел так и обмер — шкаф был небольшим, но достаточно просторным, по крайней мере для того, чтобы рассмотреть несколько пар туфель на высоком каблуке и одно, пусть не ярко-красное, но вечернее платье.

Конечно, Спок уже упоминал, зачем ему весь этот маскарад, но только увидев женскую одежду в его гардеробе воочию, Павел смог в полной мере осознать его несчастье. Интересно, а как себя ведет Кирк, чей характер отнюдь не отличается сдержанностью, когда Спок вынужден выходить из дому при таком параде?

Павел молча разулся и протопал на кухню вслед за Кирком, который уже активно гремел чашками. В голову лезли не самые корректные вопросы, как то: реально ли купить женские туфли десятого с половиной размера, или становится ли видно щетину на лице у альтер-эго, если не побриться с утра? 

Выглядеть еще более глупым, чем он казался, сейчас не хотелось. Поэтому Павел поинтересовался без особого интереса:

— А давно Маккой работает в этом колл-центре?

Джим перестал хлопать дверцами кухонных шкафов и обреченно опустил сразу три пакетика в одну из чашек.

— Чертов заварник, все время от меня прячется, — пожаловался он и залил пакетики кипятком.

Чехов заметил заварочный чайник в горе грязной посуды, притаившейся в мойке, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Я это пить не буду, — категорично предупредил Спок, переодетый в домашнее и с пушистым банным полотенцем на плече, проскальзывая в слишком маленькую для троих кухню.

— Куда ты денешься, — махнул рукой на него Джим. — Думаю, уже как года полтора. Он два раза бросал и оба раза возвращался. Видимо, ему реально помогает.

— Я бы сказал, что он помогает им в большей степени, — поправил Кирка Спок и, пока тот не успел вылить ему в чашку полагающуюся порцию чифира, убрал ее себе за спину.

Чехов невольно улыбнулся, но не смог не уточнить:  
— Если он так хотел спасать людей, почему же снова не устроился врачом в больницу?

— Прежде всего — график. Стабильная работа нам не очень подходит. Папочка П...

— Кристофер, — поправил Джима Спок.

— Ну да, вообще он иногда нас не просто отвлекает, а буквально поднимает с постели среди ночи. А это не каждая работа выдержит.

Кирк попытался отобрать чашку Спока и сделать ему, как он выразился, «приятно». Но то ли это понятие у них кардинально отличалось по своей сути, то ли Спок действительно не пил такой чай — пока Джиму этого не удалось.

— Сам Леонард утверждает, что неспособен использовать современные методы в своей практике, — продолжил свою аргументацию Спок, подняв чашку над головой на вытянутой руке, а руки у него были весьма длинные.

— Ага, «я слишком старомоден для всей этой электроники», так и говорит, — объяснил простым языком его слова Кирк, предпочтя временно отступить и занять выжидательную позицию. — Я думаю, что он не захотел устраиваться в больницу, потому что видеть, как другие жнецы забирают того, за кого ты так бился, — это слишком даже для него.

Павел кивнул. Очень сложно делать массаж сердца, когда душа пациента стоит рядом и мешается.

— Кроме того, — добавил Спок, — чтобы устроиться на работу в медицинское учреждение, нужна лицензия врача, подделывать которую гораздо сложнее и опаснее, чем водительские права.

— Это все нюансы, мы сейчас говорим о моральной стороне проблемы, — пафосно заявил Кирк и раздраженно взмахнул рукой, в которой все еще была зажата чашка с чифиром. Бурая жидкость выплеснулась через край и приземлилась прямо на футболку Чехова.

— Ну вот, — расстроился Паша, — это была моя единственная футболка.

— Ничего, одолжу тебе свою, — пообещал Джим.

— Надеюсь, не снятую с трупа? — спросил Павел с подозрением.

— Нет, конечно, — обиделся Кирк. — Должны же быть какие-то границы.

— Кстати, — поинтересовался Паша, стягивая заляпанную футболку. — А чем все остальные на жизнь зарабатывают?

— Спок у нас журналист-фрилансер, — ответил Кирк, забирая у Чехова футболку, — Ухура гадает на Таро.

— И что, этим можно заработать? — удивился Чехов.

— От клиентов отбоя нет, ведутся на загадочный образ городской сумасшедшей. Гейла занимается тем же, чем занималась при жизни, — подрабатывает танцовщицей в клубах. Чем зарабатывает папочка П., не знает никто, он о своей жизни не очень-то распространяется, хотя о нас знает все... ну, или почти все. Скотти работал сантехником.

Это был первый раз, когда при Паше упомянули его предшественника. Второй — если считать ответ Маккоя на вопрос о том, кто забрал душу Чехова. До этого Павлу некогда было задумываться о Скотти, но теперь стало любопытно — какой он был? Любили ли его остальные жнецы? Скучают ли по нему? Сравнивают ли Чехова с ним, и если да — то в чью пользу сравнение?

— А расскажите мне о Скотти, — неожиданно для самого себя попросил Паша.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джим, — только футболку тебе сначала найду. Тебе с коротким рукавом или с длинным?

— Все равно, — пожал плечами Павел и неуютно поежился — не столько от холода, сколько от внутреннего дискомфорта. Создавалось такое впечатление, что Кирк просто хочет взять паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, что вообще-то для Джима с его отсутствием внутреннего фильтра было несвойственно.

Джим вышел из кухни, и Павел хотел было последовать за ним, но Спок неожиданно взял его за руку. Это не было дружеским похлопыванием Кирка, уверенным рукопожатием Пайка или нежным, будоражащим прикосновением Маккоя. Рука Спока была горячая и сухая и держала жестко.

— Скотти был лучшим другом Джима, если можно дать такое определение в нашем состоянии. Мы — жнецы — не знаем заранее, кто и когда нас сменит, поэтому даже не успеваем попрощаться. Джим не успел и очень, — Спок замялся, пытаясь подобрать определение, — зол на него. И скучает.

Павел не сразу понял, что хотел ему сказать Спок. Точнее, чего просил не делать — не расспрашивать Кирка, еще не смирившегося с потерей друга. Спок вообще выражался странно, и иногда казалось, что он добавлял английские слова в какие-то не-английские конструкции. Однако никто его не поправлял.

Чехов задумался слишком глубоко и не сразу заметил, что Спок ждет от него какой-то реакции.

— А, хорошо. Я не буду просить его говорить слишком много, — поспешно заверил его Павел. — Прости, я не всегда тебя хорошо понимаю.

— Это допустимо, я выучил английский язык уже после того, как умер.

Павел кивнул. С одной стороны, это было неожиданно, с другой — давало какую-то эфемерную надежду на то, что есть какой-то смысл и в загробной жизни. Сам Чехов вырос в мультиязычной семье, его родители были русские эмигранты, и один на один они до сих пор предпочитали говорить на родном языке. О неожиданных конструкциях, которые можно использовать для выражения самых простых понятий, он мог бы написать целую книгу. При желании.

— А я и не знал, — обиженно прокомментировал заглянувший на кухню Кирк. В руках у него было несколько футболок, видимо, он не мог определиться с выбором.

— Мне нравится красная, — мгновенно сориентировался Чехов, переключая внимание Джима на себя.

— А если я снял ее с трупа? — хитро уточнил тот.

— То, надеюсь, ты ее уже постирал.

Джим улыбнулся, а Павел отдал Споку полотенце, которым тот щедро поделился, и нырнул в еще пахнущую стиральным порошком одежду. Кирк показал большой палец и повернулся к Споку. Теплая и нежная улыбка коснулась краешка его губ — Спок меланхолично пил неразбавленную заварку из кружки Джима. Чехов смутился и немного покраснел — происходящее между жнецами враз стало слишком откровенным.

Если Скотти был Джиму лучшим другом, то кем был для него Спок? Между ними определенно было что-то... такое, но Паша затруднялся подобрать для него определение и дешифровать отношения между Джимом, который любил всех вокруг, и Споком, который ко всем вокруг относился одинаково ровно.

Уютную тишину в кухне нарушил сигнал смс сообщения. Кирк выудил телефон из кармана штанов, прочел смс, слегка нахмурился и сообщил, одновременно набирая ответ:

— Боунс сказал, что будет поздно... точнее, рано утром. Так что, Чарли, ночуешь все-таки у нас. Спок, у нас же валяется где-то надувной матрас? Ну, тот, который Гейла притащила?

— Да, Джим.

— Отлично!

— Я хочу знать, где Гейла его взяла? — осторожно спросил Паша. Зная Гейлу и Джима (пусть только три дня, но все же), Чехов подозревал, что именно на этом матрасе могла оборваться жизнь одного из «клиентов» Петровской.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Джим. — В этом случае меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Буквально. А так как спать ложиться еще рано и время детское, стоит сообразить что-нибудь на ужин.

С этими словами он направился к холодильнику, распахнул настежь дверцу и уставился в зияющую пустоту.

— М-да, негусто, — прокомментировал Паша, вставая на цыпочки и заглядывая в холодильник через плечо Джима. Правда, зияющая пустота при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась не такой уж зияющей — в холодильнике обнаружились две банки (одна с джемом, вторая с арахисовым маслом), упаковка хлеба для тостов и контейнер с чем-то, напоминающим овощной салат не первой свежести.

— Бутерброды с джемом и арахисовым маслом, отлично! — обрадовался Джим, перехватил обращенный на него взгляд Спока и поспешно добавил: — И салат. Овощной.

На этих словах Чехова накрыло чувство дежа вю. Похоже, тот салат в «Сладкой Каролине» предназначался именно для Спока.

— Джем и арахисовое масло, серьезно? — спросил Паша. — Мы же не в восьмом классе.

— Ну, ты-то точно недалеко от восьмиклассника ушел, — парировал Джим. — И выбора у тебя особого нет. На салат Спока можешь даже не пробовать покушаться.

После быстрого ужина Чехов сделал жалобные глаза и сказал, что хотел бы лечь спать пораньше, раз уж у него впервые за три дня появилась такая возможность. Кирк со Споком понимающе кивнули — синхронно — и отправились надувать матрас, а Павел вызвался в это время помыть посуду. Не всю, конечно же (потому что в таком случае мытье громоздившейся в мойке горы разнокалиберных тарелок, чашек, мисок и столовых приборов грозилось затянуться надолго), но хотя бы часть.

Этот жест доброй воли был не только благодарностью за гостеприимство, но и попыткой собраться с мыслями; однообразные механические действия Пашу всегда успокаивали, как Маккоя успокаивало мытье рук. Правда, на этот раз привычная система дала сбой, и мысли сами по полочкам не раскладывались.

После узкого дивана в их с Леонардом квартире (Чехову нравилось думать о крошечной коробке в Бушвике как об «их» квартире) надувной матрас, предложенный Джимом, показался Павлу прямо-таки гигантским. И очень пустым. Поэтому, вопреки своему желанию лечь спать пораньше, заснуть Чехову удалось еще нескоро. Он долго ворочался в темноте под аккомпанемент приглушенного бормотания Спока и Кирка на кухне, подсознательно ожидая, когда, наконец, хлопнет входная дверь.

***

Проснулся Чехов от прикосновения. Кто-то гладил его по голове и плечам, и это было очень приятно. Он замер, чтобы не выдать того, что проснулся, хотя знал, что нужно делать наоборот. Шершавые пальцы коснулись его уха, заправив пару прядей, и протянули тонкую, невесомую линию по шее. По спине пронеслась волна мурашек, принося за собой легкое возбуждение. Павел открыл глаза: в комнате было еще темно, часы с электронным циферблатом показывали начало пятого, а на свободной половине матраса сидел Маккой. Он выглядел уставшим и немного сонным. Чехов перевернулся с бока на спину, чтобы лучше его видеть.

— Ты давно пришел? — шепотом спросил Павел.

— Нет, — покачал головой экс-доктор. — Даже раздеться не успел. — В подтверждение своих слов он похлопал рукой по свитеру, лежавшему у него на коленях.

— А-а-а, — многозначительно протянул Чехов.

Они оба замолчали и замерли. Комната заполнилась уютной тишиной и легкой недосказанностью. Леонард скинул свитер куда-то на пол и лег рядом на матрас, так и не раздевшись. Его рука замерла в нескольких сантиметрах ото лба Павла. И сейчас им обоим надо что-то решить, подумал Чехов. Иначе они окажутся в том же положении, что и Джим со Споком. Павел приподнялся на локтях, чуть боднув нерешительную ладонь Маккоя, а затем дернул его за руку, опрокидывая на себя. Что-то оглушительно громко хрустнуло в ночной тишине, но они не стали акцентировать на этом внимание.

Павел облизал губы, обнял Леонарда за шею и решил сегодня ничего не усложнять. Ему нравился этот мужчина, нравились его крепкие руки, открытая улыбка, постоянный скепсис в разговорах и легкая застенчивость, когда дело касалось его самого. Чехов готов был принять всю ответственность за эти шесть футов южного обаяния и все то, что произойдет следом.

Леонард прикрыл глаза и поцеловал его откровенно и настойчиво. Никаких легких касаний, никакой неуверенности, только желание. Павел мгновенно откликнулся, чуть приоткрыл губы и повернул голову, чтобы им было удобнее. Маккой целовался страстно, и у Чехова то и дело замирало сердце, словно не успевало угнаться за ним самим, задыхающимся.

Одной рукой Леонард упирался в матрас, другой придерживал Павла под поясницу. Чехов ерзал по покрывалу, пытаясь выпутаться из кокона ткани, чтобы сильнее прижаться к нему.   
В голове было торжественно пусто. Вместо одолевавших его целый день мыслей, появились крошечные разноцветные огоньки. Они шуршали своими неоновыми боками, а потом скатывались к низу живота, иногда будто пропуская волну электричества через все его нервные окончания. От этого еще сильнее сбивалось дыхание и дрожали руки. Был ли это самый лучший поцелуй в его жизни или самый страстный, Павел пока не задумывался. 

Все, что его действительно волновало, — рука Леонарда, поглаживающая его бедро, касающаяся острой косточки и не спускающейся за резинку плавок. От этого бездействия ему хотелось взвыть или захныкать, но сейчас вел Маккой, и оставалось только подчиняться его правилам.

На кухне что-то еле слышно звякнуло, скрипнуло и покатилось по покрытому плиткой полу. «Вот черт!» — раздался голос Кирка, и следом что-то снова упало.

Чехов встрепенулся и попытался вырваться из крепких объятий Маккоя. Одно дело — когда все спят, ну, или делают вид, что спят, другое — когда в любую минуту они могут заглянуть за ненадежный полог, отделяющий гостевое спальное место от остальной студии. Леонард хитро улыбнулся и приложил указательный палец к губам.

— Тс-с-с, — шепнул он и поцеловал Павла в шею, сильнее прижимая к матрасу.

— Ты с ума сошел, — возмутился Чехов. Но это возмущение было настолько переполнено восхищением, что прозвучало крайне неубедительно. Оправдываться Маккой не стал.

В этом было что-то запретное и желанное. Павел несильно дернул воротник рубашки Маккоя негласным «раздевайся». Экс-доктор расстегнул ее верхнюю пуговицу и манжеты, выныривая из одежды, словно змея из старой кожи. Маккой был очень и очень горячий: его виски казались влажными, а ладони — обжигающими. Чехову вдруг стало неудобно и тесно в футболке Кирка, которую он еще не снял. Леонард огладил свободной рукой его плечо и прошептал: «Не торопись». Как будто у них есть так много времени! Павел конечно не послушался.

Думал ли Чехов, что в ближайший год у него будет секс? Несомненно. Университет, кампус, вечеринки… Вот только на месте Леонарда он представлял какую-нибудь не очень эпатажную девчонку со своего потока. Или, наоборот, очень эпатажную. В любом случае все его фантазии казались на фоне склонившегося сейчас над ним Маккоя немного убогими и ограниченными. Леонард выходил за их рамки: он был явно крупнее любой девушки и самого Павла, знал, что делает, и вокруг него витал густой ореол загадочности. От всего этого у Чехова захватывало дух и сбивалось дыхание.

Одежда исчезала стремительно быстро, кровь набатом стучала в ушах, движения стали хаотичными, и Павел успевал думать только о том, что почему-то нужно молчать. Он весь был, словно один оголенный нерв, словно струна, натянутая так сильно, что вот-вот лопнет. Он терся о Маккоя, цеплялся за него, как утопающий, судорожно хватал воздух и снова тонул: в мягких движениях его рук, в теплом дыхании, в чуть шершавых прикосновениях и влажных поцелуях. Кажется, в какой-то момент он не выдержал и заскулил. Маккой накрыл его рот ладонью, не отрываясь от более увлекательного занятия — целовать бледную шею — и снова «тс-с-сыкнул».

Павел метался по матрасу, насколько это позволяли крепкие объятья Леонарда, и хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но мужчина, видимо, считал, что это плохая идея. Он ласкал Чехова языком и руками, оставляя едва заметные отметины на чувствительной коже и оглаживая бока. Павел давно перестал отчаянно краснеть и смущаться, решив оставить это на потом, и просто слушал свое тело. Оно толкало его вперед, заставляло двигаться в рваном ритме вместе с губами Леонарда и его пальцами. Чехов отчаянно хотел только две вещи: чтобы это никогда не кончалось, и чтобы это кончилось. Он не смог вспомнить, как лишился футболки и тем более штанов. Но когда губы Маккоя накрыли его член, под закрытыми веками взорвалась сверхновая. Позорно быстро.

В тот же момент на кухне послышался металлический грохот и тихая ругань, кажется, на пол свалились кастрюли и кого-то сшибли. Леонард замер, затем опустил Павла на матрас, рассеянно погладив его по взмокшим волосам. Чехов открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, когда увидел, как Маккой бессознательно облизнулся, слизывая мутную каплю с губ.

— Я посмотрю, что у них случилось, — уточнил он, подбирая с пола свою футболку и накидывая ее на манер плаща. «Что ж, по крайней мере, не придется придумывать никаких оправданий — все до безобразия однозначно», — подумал Чехов и залился краской.

Вместо того чтобы схватить Леонарда за руку или хотя бы окликнуть, Паша в какой-то прострации смотрел, как он уходит. Внезапная сенсорная перегрузка дезориентировала его так, как не дезориентировало ничто в жизни — включая его собственную смерть. Где-то на краю сознания билась мысль о том, что надо бы одеться, а других мыслей не было вовсе — ни радостной «Ну наконец-то!», ни испуганной «А вдруг это был первый и последний раз?».

На автомате натянув штаны и футболку, Чехов взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы, присел на край матраса и попытался «прислушаться к себе», как это называла его мама. Не получилось — все равно что пытаться разобрать бормотание телевизора за стеной, не вынимая из ушей наушников плеера. Похоже, секс плохо повлиял на его интеллектуальные способности. Хотя, возможно, это была смерть. Или секс после смерти.

Из ступора, вызванного приятной, но совершенно неожиданной переменой в отношениях с Маккоем, Павла вывел Кирк, высунувшийся из-за ширмы, которая отделяла надувной матрас Чехова от всей остальной квартиры.

— У нас все под контролем, но пока не заходи, — сообщил он, заговорщицки подмигнув Чехову, и снова скрылся за ширмой. Опровергая его слова, в кухне снова загремели кастрюли.

Недовольно застонав, Паша рухнул на матрас. А ведь утро так прекрасно начиналось! Хорошо хоть, Джим никак не прокомментировал растрепанный вид Паши — все-таки какие-то крохи такта у него оставались. Или же он просто уже успел оторваться на Маккое.

С кухни продолжал доноситься грохот посуды, в который время вмешивались приглушенные переругивания Кирка и Маккоя и совсем редко — бесстрастный голос Спока. Павел лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза, и снова и снова прокручивал в голове произошедшее. 

— А вот теперь можешь заходить! — заорал из кухни Джим, в третий раз за утро вызывая у, в общем-то, миролюбивого Паши желание сделать ему больно.

Павел нехотя поднялся с матраса, одернул футболку, пригладил непокорные кудряшки и поплелся на кухню. Там его встретили выстроившиеся в шеренгу Спок, Джим и Леонард. Экс-доктор явно что-то прятал за спиной, Кирк выглядел одновременно загадочно и так, будто через тридцать секунд взорвется от энтузиазма, а Спок... ну, был Споком.

— Три-четыре, — скомандовал Джим, по-дирижерски взмахнув руками, и троица жнецов нестройно запела:  
— С днем рожденья тебя,  
С днем рожденья тебя,   
С днем рождения, Павел,  
С днем рожденья тебя!

— Поз-драв-ля-ю! — проскандировал напоследок Кирк и толкнул Маккоя локтем в бок. Тот достал из-за спины тарелку с шоколадным пончиком из «Данкин Донатс», в который была воткнута зажженная свеча.

Паша ошалело уставился на пончик, потом на трио жнецов и разгромленную кухню за их спинами, потом снова на пончик и, наконец, расхохотался, согнувшись пополам и схватившись за живот. Жнецы недоуменно переглянулись, а Чехов хохотал до слез, задыхаясь и икая.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он из себя, потихоньку начиная успокаиваться, — это очень мило с вашей стороны. Я и забыл, что у меня сегодня день рождения.

— А мы вот не забыли, — самодовольно ответил Джим, бессовестно присваивая заслугу, которая на самом деле принадлежала Леонарду. — Загадай желание и задуй свечу.

Еще неделю назад у Чехова были десятки желаний, которые в его нынешнем положении потеряли всякий смысл. К счастью, за три недолгих (или колоссально длинных — это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть) дня, проведенных им в качестве жнеца, у него появились новые желания. Смахнув выступившие от смеха слезы, Паша взглянул на Маккоя, которого как раз в этот момент крайне заинтересовала глазурь на пончике, набрал полные легкие воздуха и задул свечку.

— Молодчина! — улыбаясь до ушей, Джим вдруг притянул Павла к себе в слегка неловком, но очень крепком объятии, потом так же неожиданно отпустил и заявил: — А теперь прости, но нам со Споком пора. Папочка П. среди ночи прислал сообщение — срочное задание. Так что по-нормальному отпразднуем вечером, в «Каролине». Пока-пока!

Едва дождавшись, пока Спок поздравит Пашу и пожмет ему руку, Джим выволок его из кухни. Через минуту хлопнувшая входная дверь оповестила Чехова и Маккоя о том, что они остались в квартире одни.

— По-моему, это как-то ненормально для жнецов — праздновать день рождения, — задумчиво произнес Павел, забирая у Леонарда блюдце с пончиком и усаживаясь за стол. — Логичнее было бы праздновать день смерти... или политкорректно называть его днем второго рождения? Можно еще день похорон... — Чехов запнулся и замолчал.

— Хочешь пойти? — спросил Маккой, доставая из холодильника бутылку безалкогольного сидра, купленную вместо шампанского.

Они оба понимали, что об этом стоило поговорить именно сейчас, потому что потом прощаться и горевать о том, что твоя прошлая жизнь действительно кончилась, будет поздно. То, что между ними сейчас произошло, нуждалось в обсуждении больше, но могло подождать.

— Не особо, — покачал головой Павел, ковыряя вилкой пончик.

— Уверен? — уточнил Леонард, разливая сидр по разнокалиберным стаканам — у Кирка со Споком в кухне, кажется, не было двух одинаковых предметов посуды. — Если ты просто боишься нарушить какие-то правила, то можешь не беспокоиться. Это не особо приветствуется, но и не запрещается.

— Не в этом дело. Знаешь, я, кажется, начал привыкать к этому всему, — Паша очертил в воздухе круг вилкой, очевидно, обозначавший его новую не-жизнь. — Боюсь, что если схожу на собственные похороны и увижу семью, снова начну скучать по ним. По жизни.

— А ты и так начнешь, не сомневайся. Ты работаешь жнецом всего три дня, — Маккой решил обойтись без слов «ты мертв», — и эти три дня были очень насыщенными. Я бы даже сказал — из ряда вон. Рано или поздно тебя догонит. Будешь скучать, горевать и отрицать. Распсихуешься и разобьешь зеркало, когда оно в очередной раз покажет тебе другого человека, ни капли не похожего на тебя самого. Попытаешься напиться, кого-нибудь спасти и изменить чью-нибудь судьбу. Ни одно из трех не получится.

— М-да, умеешь ты поднять человеку настроение в его день рожденья, — протянул Чехов, салютуя Маккою стаканом.

— Прости, моральные силы после работы на исходе, — без малейшего сожаления в голосе сказал Леонард и отзеркалил жест Павла. — Но — с днем рождения!

Отпив немного сидра, Маккой поставил стакан на стол, взял вилку и потянулся ей к пончику.

— Эй, — возмутился Паша, — руки прочь от моего пончика!

— По-моему, после того что между нами было, я имею право на кусочек твоего пончика, — попытался отшутиться Маккой, но тут же осекся, поняв, что переборщил.

— Да, об этом.... — тут же посерьезнел Паша. — Оно _было_?

— Не сомневайся, — не задумываясь, ответил Леонард.

— Это сложно. Мы познакомились три дня назад при очень сомнительных обстоятельствах моей собственной смерти, — медленно протянул Паша каждое слово. — Потом ты обманул меня с первым заданием… извинения засчитаны, — он предупреждающе поднял вверх палец, — Но все же. Наконец, ты меня соблазнил, воспользовавшись тем, что я все еще в шоке после собственной смерти.

— И? — Маккой не понимал, куда клонит Чехов.

— И я думаю, что если соглашусь на твое предложение, а потом меня, как ты выразился, «догонит», я могу внезапно понять, что согласился зря. Мы разойдемся, но нам все равно придется работать вместе, и это будет очень неловко. Или у все будет хорошо, пока один из нас неожиданно не отправится дальше, после чего все будет плохо, — бесстрастно озвучил Паша мрачные прогнозы, которые ему не так давно рассказывал сам Маккой.

— И? — снова переспросил Леонард упавшим голосом.

— И я, наверное, готов рискнуть, — широко улыбнулся Паша и положил руку на стол ладонью вверх.

Маккой еще раз с подозрением посмотрел на Павла, ожидая от него очередной каверзной реплики. Но тот молчал. Тогда Леонард порылся в карманах и положил ему на ладонь связку ключей.

— От новой жизни? — неловко пошутил Чехов.

— Моей квартиры и моего сердца, — улыбнулся Леонард. И, пока Павел рассматривал новое приобретение, все-таки увел из его тарелки кусочек пончика. Чехов покачал головой и подвинул оставшееся ближе к экс-доктору.

***

Целый день они бродили по городу, кормили голубей и жевали хот-доги в попытках найти самый вкусный. Вкусные готовили в Центральном парке, но туда они так и не добрались. В качестве подарка Чехов потребовал от Маккоя, чтобы тот рассказал о своей прошлой жизни.

— Это долгая история, — предупредил его Леонард, вытирая салфеткой испачканные кетчупом губы. — Прошло почти сто лет, я жил в Старом Свете и сейчас многое из моих слов покажется тебе глупым и старомодным.

Чехов подавил желание поцеловать Маккоя прямо сейчас и попытался представить что-нибудь, что усмирит его разбушевавшуюся память, которая тут же подкинула воспоминания о том, что могут творить эти губы.

— Ты носил усы? — Павел изобразил пальцами маленькие гитлеровские усики.

— Нет, только цилиндр, смешной зауженный пиджак и трость. Я был почти счастлив, когда сменил их на военную униформу.

— Ты погиб в самом начале войны?

Павел не особо увлекался историей и имел об этом периоде весьма туманное представление.

— Нет, но я был на передовой. Многие врачи и медсестры из моей клиники тоже пошли служить. Мы работали в полевом госпитале, который следовал за военными частями. Я не дожил каких-то три месяца до конца войны.

— А кто пришел за тобой? — прервал Маккоя Чехов. Тема была не из самых легких, и ему хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь потом они смогут к ней вернуться. На один раз и так подробностей хватало.

— Кристина Чэпел. Мы с ней работали и до этого. Правда, я тогда не знал, что она давно мертва.

Павел улыбнулся.

— Получается, в твоей жизни ничего не изменилось после смерти?

— Наоборот. Кристина основательно намучилась со мной. Я никак не мог смириться с работой жнеца, потому что всю жизнь думал, что спасаю людей, а оказалось, что где-то уже было предрешено, удастся их спасти или нет. Это было ужасно, — Леонард ободряюще улыбнулся и продолжил: — Но потом она убедила меня, что в «новой» должности я тоже в своем роде спасаю людей, и я успокоился.

— То есть? — не понял Чехов. Несмотря на дюжину собранных им душ, он еще не до конца понимал все тонкости этого процесса.

— Если не успеть забрать душу до смерти, она окажется заперта в мертвом теле и будет страдать. Сейчас такое уже не практикуют, но раньше жнецов заставляли почувствовать это на себе.

Павел поежился, но Леонард ободряюще приобнял его за плечо. Чехов не стал вырываться.

— А почему Кристина до сих пор работает жнецом? Разве ты не должен был ее сменить?

— Это была война, нужно было больше жнецов. Думаю, в это время было много подобных исключений ради поддержания баланса, — пояснил Маккой, крепче прижимая к себе Павла.

Наверное, они очень странно смотрелись вместе. Паше весь день казалось, что прохожие откровенно разглядывают их тандем и не стесняются даже оборачиваться вслед. В какой-то момент это его стало откровенно раздражать, и он предложил поскорее пойти в «Сладкую Каролину».

— А как ты попал сюда, в Нью-Йорк? — поинтересовался Чехов, когда они уже стояли в нескольких шагах от входа в кафе.

— Нет-нет, это другая, не менее долгая история, — запротестовал Маккой. — Мы пришли, и ты сегодня должен веселиться. Про всю прелесть сухого закона, холодной войны и премьеры «Годзиллы» я расскажу тебе потом.

— Ловлю на слове, — предупредил Павел и, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, что теперь он должен помнить, что их каждая минута может быть последней, решительно шагнул в кафе.

Внутри было шумно, немного душно и пахло свежей выпечкой. Вначале их не заметили, а потом добрая половина зала разразилась аплодисментами, и кто-то даже засвистел. Над барной стойкой был натянут самодельный плакат: «С днем рождения, Паш…», к которому Кирк пытался поспешно дорисовать последнюю «а» прямо на весу. На столах уже стояли миски с салатом, пицца и бесчисленное количество бутылок с колой и содовой. Кажется, сегодня в кафе собрались все жнецы, которых Чехов успел увидеть за эти три дня. Кого-то он знал лучше, с кем-то еще предстояло познакомиться. Он оглядел зал и подумал о том, что если смерть и меняет людей, то в лучшую сторону. Такого единения он не чувствовал никогда прежде.

Из кухни показалась Кэрол и, заметив Чехова, поманила его к себе.

— Поздравляю, Паша! — он обняла его и несильно дернула за уши.

— Я не люблю эту традицию, — запротестовал Чехов, прикрывая свою уши ладонями.

— Какую традицию? — тут же поинтересовалась Гейла, возникшая, как черт из табакерки.

— Никакую. Пойдем за стол, я ужасно хочу… салат, — Павел подтолкнул Петровскую к ближайшему столику и уселся рядом.

— Пироги будут готовы через полчаса, не раньше, — крикнула им вслед Кэрол.

Случайные посетители, забредшие этим вечером в кафе, вынуждены были присоединиться к всеобщему празднику. 

Когда на двери снова звякнул колокольчик и на пороге появился немного запыхавшийся Папочка П., его заметили не сразу.

— Празднуете день рождения Павла? — поинтересовался он у всех вместе и ни у кого конкретно, больше обозначив свое присутствие. — Это хорошо. Поздравляю!

Чехов помахал ему из-за своего столика, и сидящие рядом жнецы начали подвигаться, чтобы освободить еще место.

— Не сейчас, но запомните эту мысль, — предупреждающе начал Пайк и помахал в воздухе пачкой желтых стикеров. — У нас аврал.

Жнецы быстро поспешили на улицу, словно пожарные, услышав об опасности. Маккой подал Павлу его куртку и потянул к выходу. 

Что бы там ни говорили, но сегодня Чехову исполнилось восемнадцать, и ему определенно нравилась его новая не-жизнь.


End file.
